Edward Cullen: Primer Damo de la Republica de Fork
by fics fans twilight
Summary: Es mejor pasar por tonto con la boca cerrada que abrirla y verte como un tonto. Edward Cullen aprenderá que a veces es mejor callar y dejar pasar, que hablar y convertirse en el bufón del pueblo  Edward Cullen primer damo de la republica de Forks!-grito
1. Prefacio

**FIC,** Edward Cullen: Primer Damo de la Republica de Forks.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Staff de fics fans twilight y todo el que desee divertirse un rato.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Edward y Bella. Aunque Emmett nos hara reir mucho  
><strong>Genero:<strong> Romance/ Comedia...  
><strong>Estreno:<strong> Este DOMINGO

SUMMARY: Es mejor pasar por tonto con la boca cerrada que abrirla y verte como un tonto. Edward Cullen aprenderá que a veces es mejor callar y dejar pasar, que hablar y convertirse en el bufón del pueblo  
>Edward Cullen primer damo de la republica de Forks!-grito Emmett corriendo hacia su mejor amigo…<p>

.

**Prefacio.**

**.**

Todo el auditorio se encontraba lleno. La gente callaba atenta ante las promesas que la nueva candidata les ofrecía. Un trato especial para los nativos que vivían en la playa y un plan para enseñar sus tradiciones. A los jóvenes la promesa de hacer esa cuidad más civilizada y a los viejos la mejor manera de cuidar los bosques. La castaña era hermosa, mucho de los hombres la miraban con lujuria desde la primera banca.

_Ok, detente y piensa en lo último que dijiste_ – murmuro mi conciencia

La castaña era hermosa, mucho de los hombres la miraban con lujuria desde la primera banca. – respondí internamente ante la hermosa vista que tenia de mi esposa.

¡Un momento! – grite – ¡unos hombres ven con lujuria a mi esposa!

_Cállate que te van escuchar y vas a parecer un loco_ – replico de nuevo mi conciencia.

Pero ¿no ves como la mira?- estaba furioso. Los cínicos no hacían más que mirar sus largas y tonificadas piernas marcadas en su muy ajustada falda.

_Detén esos pensamiento ahí muchacho_ – bufe – _no queremos tener un pequeño "gran" problema en una sala llena de personas._

No soporto que sea el centro de atención de tantos hombres – replique furioso.

_¿A caso has perdido la memoria?_ – Podía sentir "el fantasma dedo" de mi conciencia apuntándome – _tú la orillaste a esto. Ahora, te aguantas como el hombre que eres._

Yo no recuerdo nada de eso – hice un puchero. Las mujeres que se encontraban a mi lado soltaron un fuerte gemido. En este nuevo pueblo éramos la carnada más fresca. Todas las mujeres miraban atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos.

_Gracia a tu gran falta de memoria voy a recordarte tu grandiosa idea aquel fatídico domingo…. - _Dijo.

.

**POV Conciencia**

.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente a fuera. Era el primer fin de semana en tu nueva casa. Tú esposa, que en un principio dijo "No me importa si te vas a la luna, donde quiera que tu estés yo iré" había dejado la faceta de esposa amante y se convirtió en la más terrible de las esposas mandonas. Habíamos pasado toda la semana sin sexo, estaba tan furiosa por tener que mudarse a este pueblo del demonio, perdón, a este lindo pueblito lleno de arbolitos, a causa de tu trabajo que apenas y te preparaba tu comida.

La que en un principio vino emocionada con la idea de tener una casa para ustedes solos, sin la interrupción del metiche de nuestro cuñado, que cada vez que estábamos a punto de tener sexo salía con su "Hey Bells, muero de hambre",- nos había traicionado. ¡Y de qué manera!- Ahora que podíamos tener sexo en cada habitación de la casa se reusaba a tocarte por el hecho de odiar el maldito pueblo.

Solo a ti se te ocurre traer a vivir a ¡Isabella Swan, la mandona! a un lugar donde su palabra no era tomada en cuenta, pero eso no es todo, el maldito lugar era más lluvioso que el mismísimo invierno. ¡Felicidades Cullen! Si una vez pensantes que tendrías hijos pierde las esperanzas porque a este paso quedaras en abstinencia por el resto de tu vida.

Pero eso no es lo peor. Por supuesto que no, tu gran inteligencia dijo las más temibles palabras.

Amor – la atrajiste a tu pecho y ronroneaste en su oído – tengo una propuesta para ti.

Por más que te grite - "_Cullen ya esta temblando, bésala y caerá en tus manos" _– tu metiste la pata, y bien al fondo.

El día de hoy vi que muy pronto empezaran las elecciones para el nuevo alcalde del pueblo – Besaste el lóbulo de su oreja – tú te graduaste con honores en ciencias políticas con énfasis en derechos humanos. No hay nadie mejor que tu para este puesto – en ese momento yo te grite _"Cullen, alto ahí. No quieres decir eso, no dejes que la falta de sexo nuble tu cerebro"_ pero como siempre me ignoraste. – Si decides postularte dejaras de aburrirte mientras estoy trabajando en el hospital, además que podrás ejercer tu profesión y ayudar a un pueblo que lo necesita.

Sé que después de una semana sin sexo la paga de esa propuesta fue exquisita pero… ¡a qué precio! … Ahora Cullen agarra tus pantalones porque el pueblo de Forks conocerá quien es Isabella Cullen.

.

.

**Muy bien, mañana tendremos el capitulo # 1.**

**Recuerden que este fic promete muchas risas, además que con la colaboración de muchas personas. Dejen su comentario por favor.**

**Att. Maddy, staff de fics fans twilight. Agréganos en facebook.**


	2. El inicio de todo

**FIC,** Edward Cullen: Primer Damo de la Republica de Forks.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Staff de fics fans twilight y todo el que desee divertirse un rato.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Edward y Bella. Aunque Emmett nos hará reír mucho  
><strong>Genero:<strong> Romance/ Comedia...  
><strong>Estreno:<strong> Este DOMINGO

**SUMMARY:** Es mejor pasar por tonto con la boca cerrada que abrirla y verte como un tonto. Edward Cullen aprenderá que a veces es mejor callar y dejar pasar, que hablar y convertirse en el bufón del pueblo.  
>¡Edward Cullen primer Damo de la república de Forks! -gritó Emmett corriendo hacia su mejor amigo…<p>

**Nota: **_Toda la letra cursiva son los diálogos de conciencia. _

.

**El inicio de todo.**

**.**

**Chicago Marzo de 2010 POV Edward**

.

.

Me encontraba sentado afuera de la oficina de Carlisle, había trabajado en este hospital los 7 años que duró mi carrera universitaria. Sabía que entraría a trabajar aquí, y algún día cuando mi padre se jubilara tomaría su lugar como presidente.

_Claro que debes ser el presidente –murmuró mi conciencia_–. Esa bruja que tienes como esposa te está dejando en la ruina.

-Oye, no hables así de mi mujer – murmuré por lo bajo –, ella es perfecta y todo lo que yo le doy se lo merece. Además tú sabes que ella es independiente.

_Si claro_ –continuó–, _pero tú, todo lo que ella gana en un mes lo gastas en una semana. ¡Flores todos los días! ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? _

-Es lo mínimo que se merece, cada día tiene una comida especial para nosotros, y ahí veo que no te quejas. –Necesitaba ir ante un psicólogo lo más pronto posible para librarme de este mal.

_Oye no soy un mal_ –replicó- _soy tu conciencia y miro que hagas todo de la manera correcta._

-Edward –una voz chillona me llamó–, que alegría verte. – Irina se acercó y me besó muy cerca de los labios.

_¡Corre! ¡Corre! Sé inteligente por una vez en tu vida._ – gritaba mi conciencia.

-Hola Irina, siempre es un placer verte pero debo irme, mi padre me espera –salí como alma que se la lleva el diablo dentro de la oficina. La puerta se abrió mostrándome a un muy sonriente Carlisle

-El que a solas se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda -dije mirando a mi padre sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisita- ¿A quién le estás haciendo ojitos viejo zorro? – bromeé.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, un comentario de esos frente a tu madre y me tocará dormir una semana con Firulais –Firulais era el perro endemoniado de Alice. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mi padre rió conmigo -bueno viejo, ¿Para qué soy bueno?

Carlisle se sentó en su escritorio juntando sus manos sobre este. -Edward he estado pensando en tu futuro –dijo.

_Esto me suena muy feo tienes casi 30 años, tu padre no tiene por qué pensar en tu futuro. ¡Reacciona! Estás casado, graduado y a punto de trabajar_…

-Papá yo… –iba a continuar pero sus palabras me interrumpieron.

-¿Recuerdas a Darién? –dijo

-Claro –respondí.

-_Cómo olvidarlo, ¿recuerdas que su hijo intentó besar a tu mujer?_ –pensar en ese adolecente hormonal hacia mi sangre hervirse.

-El está a punto de jubilarse. Como jefe del hospital nacional de Forks tendría que buscar un reemplazante. Lamentablemente en ese lugar no hay un especialista capaz para ejercer ese trabajo.

_¡Oh oh, esto a tu mujer no le agradará nada!_ –vi a mi padre tomar un poco de aire y dijo:

-Si un día quieres ser el nuevo presidente de este hospital tienes que tener experiencia en la dirección de uno. No pienso jubilarme todavía así que tú tendrás que ir a Forks por lo menos 3 años. –me quedé en shock por unos segundos.

_¿A qué cuchillo iremos?- _gritó mi conciencia.

-¿A dónde? -pregunté aunque había escuchado perfectamente bien.

-A Forks, Washington, es un pequeño pueblo a unas tres horas de Seattle.

_La fiera se va morir, te la imaginas en un pueblito chiquito… Se morirá sin las compras._

-Papa - iba a empezar pero él me corto

-Hijo sé que Forks es un pueblo pequeño en el que llueve 300 de los 365 días del año y que casi nunca hay sol pero esto te dará experiencia. – continuo.

_¡BELLA!_ -gritó la maldita voz haciéndome negar.

-Papá cómo me haces esto, con Bella no tenemos ni tres meses de casados y tú ya nos quieres mandar lejos. ¿No has pensado en lo que ella piense? Toda su familia está aquí. –repliqué.

-Ahora son un matrimonio y como tal tienen que afrontar cada obstáculo que la vida les presente –mi padre me pasó un folder con los datos del hospital.

-¡Si me divorcio será tu culpa! – grité. El solo soltó una carcajada.

-Un Cullen no se divorcia Edward, eres un hombre inteligente y sabrás cómo domar a la fierecilla -una sonrisita sardónica curvó sus labios-. Bella entenderá, además ella te ama. Yo tuve que irme a Alaska recién casado con Esme; esto tómalo como una prueba más para su amor…

Bufé… y el consultorio se sumió en un inquieto silencio.

-¿Qué dices hijo? -dijo después de unos minutos. Me había detenido a leer la situación actual del hospital. Al parecer era el único de la zona y no contaba con los equipos necesarios para la atención total de la población.

-Bueno…

_No lo digas _-advirtió mi conciencia.

-Papá…

_No lo hagas Cullen, te estás metiendo en un problema con la fiera _–aquella voz molestas fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Yo… –respiré hondo.

_¡Detente por el poder de todo lo sagrado y por el buen sexo de cada noche! _

-Acepto. –dije al fin.

_Nooooooooooooooo_ –escuché un grito en mi mente-. _Adiós noches de folladas salvajes donde te deja creer que eres el lobo y ella caperucita._

-Que bien hijo sabia que la idea te iba a gustar, solo debes ir a contabilidad y firmar el contrato. Este fin de semana debes viajar a Seattle y presentarte en el hospital de Forks el lunes a primera hora.

Después de un abrazo, y un fuerte apretón de manos por parte de mi padre me encaminé a contabilidad a firmar mi contrato. La señora Smith me dio el contrato y luego de un par de firmas todo estaba acabado, no había marcha atrás. Tome las llaves de mi auto y salí en busca de mi bella esposita.

_Veamos si sigue siendo bella después que le digas que tendrán que mudarse_ -se burló mi conciencia.

-Mierda. –susurré.

_O si Edward Cullen no se te olvide ese pequeño inconveniente._ –Pensé en las diferentes reacciones de Bella. Sin duda esta noche habría una lucha en mi casa, y no precisamente en la cama.

_-Isabella entenderá que es importante para mi carrera_ -dije respondiendo el ataque de la vocecilla maléfica.

Conduje hasta la biblioteca pública, Bella había ido a buscar unos libros sobre los inicios de la política. El año anterior ambos nos habíamos graduado de nuestras carreras. Ella estudió ciencias políticas y yo medicina. A pesar de tener 5 años viviendo juntos decidimos unirnos en sagrado matrimonio al culminar nuestros estudios.

_No mientas Cullen, recuerda que se casaron porque Charlie estaba a punto de arrancarte las pelotas. "No juegues con mi hija, recuerda que soy policía y conozco muchas maneras para torturarte", fueron sus palabras_ –me limité a rodar los ojos.

-Yo iba a proponerle matrimonio, el accidente con Charlie solo aceleró las cosas –me defendí.

_Y yo soy Zac Efron_ –ignoré el último comentario. Estacioné el auto y vi a mi esposa sentada en una banca con una pila enorme de libros. Bajé corriendo y la abracé por la espalda.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste! –sonrió. Su delicioso aroma inundo mis fosas nasales.

-Bella, amor tú dejas que cualquiera te abrace por la espalda –dije con un tono falso de reproche.

-Claro que no tonto –se apretó mas contra mis brazos –puedo sentir tu presencia, si alguien más se acerca pondría en prácticas las clases de defensa personal que Charlie me dio. –su sonrisa fue música para mis oídos, amaba a esta mujer.

_-Bueno dejen de soltar tanta azúcar, que no ven que hay viejillos por aquí –_vi a mi alrededor, efecto habían unos cuantos viejitos sentados – _¡los van a hacer diabéticos!_

-¿Qué traes hoy para nosotros amor? -le pregunté mientras miraba la pila de libros.

-Solo son unos libros de política, tú sabes que aunque esté sin empleo me gusta mantenerme actualizada. –Sonrió y sonreí con ella. ¡Yo amaba a esta mujer! La amaba desde hace 10 años, cuando entro como una dulce niña de 13 años a la casa. Era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, desde eso momento nos hicimos inseparables…

_Por supuesto, como olvidar ese día. Antes éramos tú y yo contra el mundo, bueno tú y yo contra todas las chicas del instituto._ -Abrace más fuerte a Bella ignorando la voz.

-¿En qué piensas? –murmuró Bella en mi oreja. Aun estaba abrazándola por la espalda.

-En nuestro primer beso –respondí en su oreja. Era su fiesta de 15 años, había sido elegido como su chambelán en el baile. Nos alejamos un poco de la gente y a la media noche la besé como en el cuento de la Cenicienta.

_Y allí empezaron nuestros problemas… _

Oye ella no es un problema, ella es... –pensé…

-¿Edward me estás escuchando?, ¡Edward Cullen! -gritó mi esposa- Estoy hablando contigo y no me prestas atención.

_Y tú dices que no es un problema_ -podría jurar que vi a mi conciencia rodar los ojos.

Baaah, ya cállate –dije.

-¿Qué dijiste? – me miró furiosa.

-Nada amor, ¿qué me decías? -dije acariciando el dorso de su mano.

-Tú dijiste algo Cullen. Ahora me dices –habló con su voz autoritaria.

-Que te calles y me beses –la giré y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Tenía cinco horas de no probar el dulce sabor de sus labios. Sus labios se movían lentos, aprisionando los míos en una maravillosa caricia…

_-Deja de hablar como niña, suéltala antes que tu pequeño amigo despierte.-_Lastimosamente tenía razón así que con pesar deje sus labios, dejaría lo demás para después.

-La próxima semana necesito que me acompañes a llevar unos currículos al ayuntamiento –dijo. Caminábamos hacia nuestro carro. Metí sus libros en los asientos traseros.

-Eh, mmm este –me debatía en cómo decirle la verdad.

_¿No serás tan imbécil para decirle ahora? ¿O sí?_ –gritó mi conciencia.

Sí, pienso hacerlo ahora. –pensé. Estaba decidido.

-Pues veras amor…

_Cállate, no es el momento. No aun, recuerda, tu cuñado se irá hoy en la noche. Eso significa sexo en toda la casa_ –sentí al pequeño Eddy emocionarse ante la idea.

-¿Tienes que hacer algo la próxima semana? –le pregunté. Su ceño se frunció un poco.

_Espera que comamos y le sueltas la bomba_ –pensé un poco–, _muero de hambre. _-Asentí haciéndole caso a mi voz acompañante.

-Edward, ¿sucedió algo hoy? Te noto un poco extraño –prendí el auto y salimos rumbo a su restaurante favorito.

-Umm, nada de importancia cariño –respondí.

_Jajajaja_ –mi conciencia se burló estrepitosamente-, avísame _cuándo viajar a otro condado, dejar tu casa, tus amigos y tus planes no sea importante "cariño"_ –esa última palabra la dijo "imitándome".

Bufé por lo bajo, maldita voz del demonio hacia más de 10 años que convivía conmigo, fue unos días antes de conocer a Bella. La maldita voz aparecía en pocas ocasiones pero después se volvió de manera constante. En un inicio le pedía consejos amorosos para ponerlos en práctica con Bella, una vez ella aceptó ser mi novia se volvió en su contra.

Llegamos a la sucursal de "La bella Italia" en donde hacían la lasagna favorita de Bella, esperaba que con eso fuera menos fuerte el golpe de decirle que nos mudaríamos en dos días.

Durante la comida estuvo hablándome de no sé qué cosas, la verdad estaba pensando sobre cuál era la mejor manera de decirle la "bomba del siglo".

_Hagámoslo mientras le hacemos el amor, por lo general solo se acuerda de nuestro nombre cuando estamos en esa situación_ -aconsejó mi conciencia.

Era una buena idea pero después del orgasmo ardería Troya, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. No me apetecía pelear después de algo tan íntimo como hacer el amor con Bella.

-Amor podemos irnos –dijo Bella. Había terminado su torta de chocolate, y yo apenas y había tocado mis galletas de okara.

-Claro preciosa vámonos –llamé a la camarera para pedir la cuenta.

-¿El señor desea otra cosa? -preguntó la camarera. Agitando sus pestañas más de lo necesario. Por su apariencia podría adivinar que andaba cerca de los cuarenta.

_Puaj, y esa falsa imitación de Isma, ¿cómo se atreve a coquetear con nosotros?_ -vi el ID de la señora, su nombre era Sara no Isma.

¿Isma? Pero si ella no se llama así –pensé.

_Lo sé idiota ¿Acaso no has visto las nuevas locuras del emperador?_ –preguntó.

¿Las qué? –Saqué mi tarjeta y se la di a la camarera. – No sé de qué me hablas. -Por suerte Bella estaba demasiado ocupada asesinando a la señora con su mirada para notar mi pequeño debate interno.

_Es una caricatura que Emmett mira. Kuzco es el joven emperador. Por cierto me recuerda mucho a mi, el es perfecto. Isma es una vieja fea arrugada de la era jurasica que intenta robarse el trono. En resumen la mujer es muy fea y vieja que se cree una joven y sexy mujer._

Entiendo, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo –respondí.

_Y si estuvieras más a menudo nos evitaríamos muchos problemas como por ejemplo esa horrible argolla de oro blanco que llevas en el dedo._

Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente aburrido de mi conversación interna, aparqué el coche en el sótano de nuestro edificio y salí del coche pensando en la mejor forma de decirle a Bella que había aceptado esa plaza en Forks.

_No hay una mejor forma ¡todas terminan catastróficamente! Lo veo venir. _

Llegamos al ascensor y subimos a nuestro piso justo cuando la campanilla sonaba vi a mi cuñado salir del apartamento.

-Bells, llego mañana por la tarde. -dijo dándole un beso- Edward, por favor no se metan en mi cuarto, ni ensucien mi tan preciado sofá… -dijo sonriendo.

Suspiré, estaba demasiado preocupado como para prestar atención a las tonturas de mi cuñado.

-Bueno ¡ya estuvo suave Edward Cullen! -grito mi esposa-, tú estás raro. –dijo dándome vueltas mientras olía mi ropa.

-Bella ¿qué haces?

-¿Qué?, ¿qué hago, qué hago Edward?, estuviste con Carlisle o sea que viste a Irina.

-Amor…-la atrape entre mis brazos- Te amo, mucho. -dije y la bese suavemente, aunque nuestros besos suaves siempre subían de nivel y hoy con la casa sola… Bella entrelazó sus manos en mi cuello y mis manos actuaron con vida propia llegando hasta su trasero, sus piernas se anclaron a mi cintura, me estaba dejando llevar por el momento pero tenía que decirle…

-Bella… tengo -dije cuando ella liberó mis labios y su lengua se hizo cargo de saborear mi cuello tortuosamente- Bella… -Intenté una vez más. Ella se me quedó mirando fijamente.

_¡Estás loco, tienes demencia senil, o definitivamente eres suicida Edward Cullen! ¡Tenemos la casa sola para nosotros tres y tú quieres decirle ahora, cuando ella está tan entregada a ti…eres cabrón o mariquita Cullen!_

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió frunciendo el seño.

_Cuéntale la bomba y quédate sin matrimonio. _

Me deje llevar por el momento y tomé a mi esposa en brazos mientras caminaba hasta nuestra habitación besándola suavemente, la dejé en la cama, y me quedé un minuto contemplándola, ella era hermosa.

-Edward- dijo ella incorporándose.

-Shuu, eres hermosa amor -dije besándola suavemente mientras mis manos levantaban su camisa y las de ella desabotonaban mi camisa, besé sus labios, su cuello hasta bajar a sus pechos y desabrochar su sostén acaricié cada rosado pezón con suma delicadeza y luego los llevé a mi boca para mamar como un pequeño niño sediento. Mis manos se encontraron con el botón y el cierre de sus jeans los que desabroché en un rápido movimiento.

Dejé que mi mano se adentrara hasta su sexo acariciando sus pliegues mojados por su excitación, Bella era muy receptiva, unas cuantas caricias y ella ya estaba lista para mí.

_¿Que no nos has visto a nosotros?, ¡parecemos un mástil!_

Ignoré el último comentario y besé con más ímpetu el pecho de mi mujer.

-Por favor -susurró– ya… te nec..te necesito ahora –dijo colocando su mano en mi miembro y apretándolo un poco haciéndome gruñir por su sutil caricia.

Me levanté de sus cuerpo y desabroché mi pantalón dejándolo caer, luego quité mis zapatos un pie con otro y saque mi pantalón de la misma manera, utilizando mis pies y piernas sin dejar que mis ojos abandonaran su cuerpo… ¡Diablos necesitaba tomarla por si fuera la última vez!

Cuando estuve completamente desnudo quité los Converse de los pies de mi esposa y bajé sus jeans junto con sus braguitas azules como su sostén, mi esposa abrió las piernas a una invitación de ser tomada por mí, tragué saliva; mientras pasaba la mano por mi miembro tratando de calmarme un poco y luego lo llevé a su centro ardiente y húmedo.

-Ahh -gimió ella cuando sin aviso introduje dos de mis dedos en su interior bombeando rápidamente sintiendo como su espalda se arqueaba y su cuerpo empezaba con pequeñas sacudidas, su pequeña mano detuvo mis movimientos y por ese momento me perdí en sus ojos -Así no.. Tu… tú adentro, los dos –dijo con voz trémula, abrí un poco más sus piernas y dejé que mi miembro se adentrara en su cuerpo poco a poco hasta estar completamente en su interior.

Salí un poco de ella para volver a envestirla– Más, – gimió- Edward- volvió a gemir, mientras me hundía en su interior, mi esposa siempre respondía 100% a mis caricias se metía en un mar loco de éxtasis y placer que solo yo podía darle y yo era feliz escuchando sus gemidos y jadeos, empecé a sentir como su cuerpo atrapaba mi miembro, yo estaba cerca también.

-Vente conmigo -ordenó-, ahora. –Sentí su cuerpo contraerse mucho mas alrededor de mi miembro me tensé mientras ella se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo y yo pulsaba en su interior, caí sobre su cuerpo empapado de sudor aunque me levante enseguida saliendo de su interior y acostándome a su lado.

-Eres el mejor.

_Lo sabemos_ -dijo mi vocecilla.

-El lunes voy a ir con mamá a la tienda nueva de Victoria's Secret –dijo.

_Dile ahora._

-Y el martes quedé de ir a casa de mis padres. Como ninguno de los dos está haciendo nada yo iré a ayudar a mama con el jardín y tú puedes ayudar a reparar el coche de mi papa.

-Bella…

-Y podemos quedarnos a cenar con ellos porque tú sabes que yo…

-Amor tengo algo que decirte.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no como en familia y tú sabes que me cuesta acostumbrarme.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

-Edward son mis padres, los veo muy poco y sabes que soy su…

-Nos vamos a vivir a Forks desde el domingo -solté de un tajo al tiempo que mi esposa se levantaba de la cama como un resorte y me daba una mirada asesina.

Aquí arderá Troya –fue lo último que pensé.

.

.

.

**Muchas gracias por su aceptación. ¡Estoy asombrada!**

**Me encantan que me dejen reviews hahahaha, háganlo de ahora en adelante XD**

**Este cap va especialmente dedicado a Aryam, ella fue mi inspiración para hacerlo (el 60% de este cap es suyo, además que el lemmon lo hizo sola.) y Rebeca por ser nuestra Beta oficial (Si ven un HORROR ortográfico ya saben a quién matar).**

**Espero que disfrutaran el cap… amo a la conciencia. **

**Aclaraciones: Edward tiene 25 y Bella 23, ambos se conocieron por Alice (hermana de Edward) cuando el tenia 15 y ella 13. (El romance surgió mucho después). Conciencia dice casi 30 solo para molestar a Edward (mas adelante veremos porque). Las galletas de okara son de soya, cuando se hace la leche de soya, la masa que sobra sirve de base para ellas. Las locuras del emperador es una serie de Disney Channel, era una película antes. Creo que la mayoría ya la conoce. **

**Disculpas: El cap debió salir ayer, pero fue imposible. Rebe.. nuestra beta tuvo un problema (la hackearon) y retraso su trabajo.**

**Att. Maddy Staff de fics fans twilight.**

**PD: A todas las que dejen su review les contestare con un adelanto del próximo capitulo.**


	3. Fuego Troyano

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer… Lo demás es parte de las locas neuronas de Maddy, Ary y una que otra intromisión de Rebeca… XD

**Nota: **_Toda la letra cursiva son los diálogos de conciencia. _

.

**Fuego Troyano.**

**.**

**Chicago Marzo de 2010 POV Edward**

.

-Nos vamos a vivir a Forks desde el domingo -solté de golpe al mismo tiempo que mi esposa se levantaba de la cama como un resorte, dándome una mirada asesina.

Aquí arderá Troya –fue lo último que pensé.

_Y cuando eso suceda yo no quiero estar presente. Me voy Cullen, suerte porque la necesitarás_…

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste Edward Anthony Cullen? –gruñó. Había usado mi nombre completo, traducción "olvídate de mi cuerpo hasta que se me pase el enojo".

-Bella amor, no hagas conclusiones apresuradas espera a que te lo cuente todo.-la atraje de nuevo a la cama.

-Nada de "amor", dime qué estás tratando de decirme –su cuerpo desnudo se soltó de mi abrazo.

-Pues eso, debemos mudarnos al pueblo de Forks. –de repente una carcajada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿A Forks? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Una broma de mal gusto! ¿Verdad Edward? –Negué -, no tengo la más remota idea de ese lugar, acaso ¿estás loco? -sus ojos empezaron a darme mucho miedo.

-Es una plaza que salió, además es una buena oportunidad para mi carrera. Carlisle me necesita, es mi deber como hijo –traté de explicarme mientras la veía caminar de un lado a otro recogiendo su ropa del suelo -, sólo serán tres años, luego volvemos. No te enojes amor. –Me levanté de la cama y traté de abrazarla nuevamente, pero cuando la vi tomar su zapato de tacón uno que no traía puesto antes de hacer el amor me tensé y retrocedí… ¡oh sí, era un cobarde!

-Hay mi vida si pudieras ver tu cara en estos momentos, pareces un gatito asustado que se esconde debajo de la sábana –se acerco a mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

_¿What the Fuck? ¿Y a ésta que le dieron? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la fierecilla?_ –murmuró mi conciencia.

Bueno, ¿y tú no eras el desaparecido? –le dije.

_Sí, pero volví cuando descubrí que todo estaba en orden_ –continuó.

-Bella, ¿estás bien amor? –pregunté temeroso, sus cambios me estaban asustando.

-Claro que lo estoy. Ya lo sabía todo, Esme me lo dijo la semana pasada, simplemente quería jugar un rato –se burló.

_Bendita la madre que te parió…_

¿Qué dices? –ahora era mi turno de enojarme.

-Que Esme me lo dijo la semana pasada –sus manos se fueron hacia mi cabeza y sus dedos empezaron a jugar con mis cabellos.

-Y ¿no pudiste decirme eso antes? –me di la vuelta colocándome el pantalón con desagrado. Ella de inmediato notó mi enfado.

-Amor no te enojes –dijo con su voz melosa –, eso Carlisle tenía que decírtelo, yo no. Con Esme debíamos saber antes para buscar la casa y tener todo listo.

_¡Oh no!, Edward. No caigas en su juego._

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con nuestro viaje? –pregunté con cautela.

-Edward. Hace tres meses prometí estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en Chicago o en Forks. Te amo demasiado y quiero lo mejor para ti. Si Forks es un lugar para que tu experiencia crezca ahí estaré, lo importante es que tú estés feliz -llegó hacia mí y puso sus manos en mi pecho.

-Claro que lo estoy. Es emocionante –respondí.

-Lo sé, tendrás el trabajo que siempre has deseado. Nos iremos solo por tres años, cuando regresemos ambos tendremos que empezar nuestra vida de nuevo. Estamos jóvenes aun, podemos disfrutar de esta experiencia sin arrepentirnos de lo que puede suceder en nuestro futuro…

_Y el viejo Cullen ha regresado. Ves, aun tienes dominada a la fierecilla. El Edward dominante a un vive. ¡Yeaaah! -_podía sentir el triunfo en la voz de mi conciencia.

Y tú que pensabas que reaccionaría de manera contraria. Ves, mi mujer es una persona buena ya te lo había dicho –le respondí fanfarrón.

-Amor –gemí cuando los labios de Bella bajaron a mi cuello.

-Mmmm –murmuró.

-Eres la mujer perfecta, siempre me has…. Me has apoyado y espero ser un apoyo en tu vida. –Mis manos se fueron a sus redondeadas nalgas pegándola a mi semi-erecto miembro –Te amo -le dije cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos -, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi -mis labios delinearon su curvilíneo cuello-, sabía que eras la mujer de mi vida y ahora una vez más compruebo que tenía razón.

-Yo también te amo mi cielo –sus manos tomaron mi rostro antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos –, no me importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Tu felicidad es la mía.

_Olvida lo que dije antes, el Edward dominante fue domado hace muchos años_ -ignoré el sonido de la odiosa voz y me dediqué a disfrutar de mi esposa.

Esta vez quería algo menos convencional así que caminé hasta dejarla sobre el tocador mientras ella desabrochaba mi pantalón y guiaba mi miembro a su interior

¡Oh si! Nos tocaba disfrutar de las mieles del amor…

.

.

-Edward –me llamó Bella desde la cocina. Después de dos horas llenas de embestidas, besos y arrumacos estábamos muy hambrientos.

-Dime amor –le respondí. Mientras me colocaba el bóxer y caminaba hacia donde ella.

-Ven, necesito de tu ayuda –dijo. Cuando llegué al marco de la puerta y la vi, casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

_Uff lo admito, yo también._ –replicó mi conciencia.

-Wow Bella, te ves... -pase saliva -demasiado sexy… –Respondí como pude. Tenía todo su cuerpo desnudo cubierto únicamente con un delantal rojo que cubría un poco la vista delantera pero la parte de atrás estaba completamente descubierta ante mis ojos.

-¿Te gusta? Es nuevo –señaló su prenda.

-Me encanta, pero creo que en el suelo podría apreciarse mejor tu belleza. –Me acerqué a ella y coloqué una mano en uno de sus glúteos.

-No Edward. ¡Tengo hambre!

-Umm yo también amor –dije lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Comida Edward!...Tengo hambre de comida….Deja eso para después. –se alejó hasta el refrigerador.

-Pero bebé yo también quiero comer…. Sólo si pongo un poco de chocolate en esos pezones bastaría para estar de maravilla –coloqué una mano sobre el delantal mientras acariciaba sus pezones sobre la tela.

-Mmmmm –ronroneó.

_Está cayendo, sigue así._ -ignoré la voz de nuevo.

-Edward por favor, tengo que hablar contigo amor. Es sobre el viaje –dijo entre jadeos. -Detente por favor.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo. Te imaginas, una casa para nosotros solos, grande, espaciosa con muchos lugares a los cuales bautizar. Creo que tendremos unos días muy agitados –rodeé su cintura con misma manos, la atraje hasta mi. Bella jadeó al sentir mi erección en su espalda.

-No es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar. –la giré, estampé mis labios en la suave piel de su cuello.

_Seguramente fuimos vampiros en nuestra anterior vida…_

– ¡Edward! –Me dio un ligero empujón y sacó los ingredientes para preparar los emparedados -Debes decírselo a Charlie.

_Mierda, estamos muertos_ –dijo mi voz interna. Mi lívido desapareció más rápido que ver a Emmett en tanga femenina.

-Estoy muerto –fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

.

.

La mirada de Charlie analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Me sentía como un pobre venadito frente a la mirada hambrienta de un chupasangre… Recordé aquella película que vi con Bella cuando aun éramos novios era de un vampiro que se enamoró de una muchachita… Menuda historia pero mi mujer la amaba.

_Y no nos iba nada mal cuando ella te dejaba ser Tony Masen…_

Mi mente empezó a pasarme imágenes de esa vez en que fui Tony e inmediatamente algo empezó a crecer bajo mis pantalones.

-Entonces… ¿crees que podrás ayudarme con el auto Edward?... -la voz de mi suegro me sacó de mis muy vividos recuerdos; Bella y su madre tardaban mucho en la cocina. No entendía la razón del porqué Bella, si me amaba como lo hacía, me dejaba solo con Charlie y no solo eso, me ofrecía para meterme debajo del coche de él, ¿qué no entendía que Charlie me odiaba?…

_Te refresco la memoria mi querido amigo fue en el año 2,003. Bella tenía 17 años, ustedes cumplían su primer año de novios. Charlie le había dado permiso para que salieran y tenias que traerla devuelta a casa a las 10… Pero tú eras Edward Cullen y la trajiste a las 12, y no solo eso… Te quedaste en su habitación y le quitaste la virtud a su pequeñita... En su casa, y no solo eso, le mostraste tu trasero desnudo al jefe Swan. Todavía agradezco a Dios que salimos de esa casa con nuestras dos bolas. Bueno a Dios y a Carlisle que supo explicarle las reacciones hormonales al jefe Swan… O mejor déjame recodarte aquella vez que _–siguió mi conciencia. –,_ era un domingo por la mañana, estabas en el quinto año de medicina, específicamente el mes de septiembre. Aparte de una noche llena de sexo habías decidido prepararle el desayuno a tu Bella. Pero Cullen no puede hacer las cosas normales, por supuesto que no, al parecer un Edward desnudo iba en el menú. Y estabas tú, totalmente desnudo en la sala de tu casa con una charola llena de comida cuando tu suegro entró con una enorme sonrisa y dijo: "Feliz Cumpleaños Bells". El sabe que lo que menos hacen es dormir por las noches pero verlo con sus propios ojos fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

Lo sé, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, ¿cómo Charlie podría imaginarse que en esos momentos tendría sexo con su hija? –pensé.

_Mmm, quizás el lacito amarrado en tu parte noble lo ayudó con su hipótesis. ¡Por favor Cullen! Hasta Emmett adivinaría que ese seria tu grandioso regalo. _–me respondió.

- Así que, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que vinieron esta tarde?, porque no fue a que me ayudaras con el coche como dijo Bells, además el hecho de que no me mires a los ojos, tus manos tiemblen y veas cada segundo hacia la cocina esperando que mi niña te salve, me indican que tienes algo que decirme. Y no mientas Edward, recuerda que soy policía. -Su mirada estaba fija en mí, podía sentir una opresión en el pecho impidiéndome hablar.

_Muy bien, si pensaste que decirle a Bella que tendrían que mudarse pondría en riesgo tu matrimonio; con Charlie lo que corre riesgo es tu vida…_

-Charlie yo… –tomé una bocanada de aire para decirle a mi suegro la peor noticia de su vida.

-¡Charlie! –gritó una emocionada Reneé. Corrió desde la puerta de la cocina y se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué paso mujer? –Charlie frunció el seño. Vi de reojo a Bella riendo en el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-Es una noticia estupenda. Estoy tan feliz por ellos –Abrí los ojos como platos, miré como Bella me guiñaba un ojo.

-Edward será el presidente de un importante hospital –gritó -, ¿no es grandioso? Estoy tan orgullosa de él.

-¿En serio? -miró a Bella en busca de respuestas.

_¡Oye!, esa desconfianza ofende. Charlie no cree que nosotros podemos tener un puesto importante_ –reclamó mi conciencia.

-Es cierto papá, estamos tan felices por él –respondió mi esposa con una sonrisa –, tener un trabajo y como jefe no cualquiera lo consigue después de graduarse.

-Bueno, entonces puedo decir "Felicidades Hijo" –Charlie me miró con una falsa sonrisa.

-Es una pena que se nos vaya a Forks, pero lo importante es su experiencia profesional -continúo Reneé.

-Así es la vida mujer… –sus ojos se abrieron como platos -¿A dónde? –gritó.

-A Forks, ¿recuerdas que la abuelita Marie nació ahí? –respondió Bella con una sonrisa de niña buena.

-¡Estás loco! –Ahora me miraba a mí fijamente.

_¡Oh no corre!, por lo que más quieras en tu vida vete de aquí. Tiene una pistola recuérdalo_ -me quedé tieso unos segundos.

-¡Están diciéndome que te llevaras a mi hija a 3547.4 kilómetros de mí! –Gritó - ¡Eres hombre muerto Cullen!

_Corre, corre por lo que más quieras. –_No pude hacerle caso a esa voz cuando ya tenía a un Charlie encima de mí. Caímos de un solo golpe al suelo, mi pobre espalda fue la que sufrió mayores daños.

-¡Papá! ¡Charlie! –escuché la voz de las dos mujeres en la sala, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

_No seas tan marica Edward_ –dijo mi conciencia –_Sólo te caíste, con el cuerpo de tu suegro encima, más la fuerza del impacto pero no es para tanto. Deja de hacerte el moribundo que vas a asustar a todos._

Entonces no voy a desmayarme. -pensé.

_Claro que no, mejor levántate como el hombre que eres antes que asustes a muchas personas de por aquí._ –Estaba por abrir mis ojos cuando unas gotas chocaron en mi mejilla.

-¡Oh Edward! Despierta por favor amor –escuchaba la dulce voz de Bella.

-¡Charles Abundio Swan! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –escuché el grito de mi suegra.

-Mira al pobre muchacho, lo dejaste muerto –continuo. Escuché un grito ahogado por parte de mi esposa.

_No te despiertes Cullen, aprovecha que Charlie está arrepentido, si despiertas ahora te matará _–me aconsejó mi conciencia.

Pero mi esposa está llorando –respondí.

_Llorara más si su padre te mata. Resiste unos segundos_ –continuó.

.Ahora Charles que haces ahí parado ve arriba por un poco de alcohol para despertar a Edward –escuché los pasos de mi suegro saliendo de la habitación.

-Muy bien Edward abre los ojos –dijo Bella golpeándome en la mejilla.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sab…? –abrí los ojos y vi su mirada traviesa.

-Amor te conozco demasiado bien, sé que tu desmayo fue una farsa –golpeó mi pecho.

-Lo siento Bella, en mi defensa puedo decir que estaba demasiado asustado y temía que nunca pudiésemos llegar a tener hijos, hice lo más inteligente que hubiese podido hacer un hombre.

Las mujeres en la sala empezaron a reír…

-Tranquilo, Charlie no va a matarte o eso espero. –Sonrió -, ya se le pasará el enojo. Además mama está de nuestro lado.

-Aaay Edward, tu cara esta mas pálida de lo normal hijo, tranquilízate un poco. La semana pasada Esme habló conmigo y me lo explicó todo, parece que tu padre deja las malas noticias para último momento. Por suerte Esme es la única que te defiende.

_Creo que Esme merece un regalo_…

-Yo también lo creo –respondí tanto a Reneé como a mi conciencia.

-Edward lo siento mucho. –Pude ver como Charlie entraba con rostro apenado. -Pero entiéndeme, es mi bebe y te la llevas muy lejos –prosiguió.

-Lo entiendo Charlie, creo que reaccionaría peor si alguien se llevara a mi pequeña Anne –respondí.

-¡Embarazaste a Bella! ¡Hoy si te mato imbécil! –gritó.

_Felicidades, eres el hombre que menos se quiere a si mismo en el mundo_…

-¡Nooooo! –gritó Bella.

-¡Ooooh peor! ¡Embarazaste a otra! –gritó aún más fuerte. Su cara estaba roja de la furia.

-¡Noooo! –ahora fui yo el que grité.

-¿Y quién diablos es esa Anne? –dijo un poco más calmado.

-Charlie siéntate y respira –le dijo Reneé.

-Papá, Anne es la "hija" imaginaria de Edward, a veces toca mi estómago y le habla como si el bebé realmente estuviera ahí. –Bella me miró frunciendo el seño –Pero él sabe que si quiere seguir viviendo –miró a Charlie-, o casado –se señaló ella misma –, eso no ocurrirá muy pronto.

-Pero Bella… –iba a seguir cuando me detuvo.

-Aún hay tiempo Edward, además este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ello -dijo cortante.

-Deberías comprarle una muñeca así juega por las noches –dijo Reneé en medio de unas fuertes carcajadas.

-¡Ya lo hice mama! Era una muñeca del tamaño de un bebé y solo enloqueció más. Le compraba ropa pero no para jugar con ella, sino para vestirla. Miraba cuál ropa le quedaría mejor a un bebé. ¡Tengo una maleta llena de ropa de niñas! -miré a Bella con el seño fruncido. ¿Dónde está la frase "la ropa sucia se lava en casa"?

-¡En serio! ¡Ay Edward eres un tontito! –me dijo mi suegra ahogándose de la risa. Al ver mi cara cambió su expresión por una seria y dijo: –Bella míralo por el lado bueno, Edward será un padre genial.

_No veo lo gracioso del asunto…_

-Bueno, Edward no vuelvas a darme sustos así ¿entendiste muchacho? –Charlie me apuntó con su dedo.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde con mis suegros y hacer mas promesas de las que hice en el altar nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Prometimos visitarlos una vez al mes y NO embarazar a Bella hasta que regresáramos.

.

.

.Amor ¿estás molesto? –No había hablado con Bella desde que se burlo de mí. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la entrada de nuestro apartamento.

_Ni lo hagas. Recuerda que es una traidora_…

-No –respondí cortante.

-Entonces bésame –Bella hizo un lindo puchero. Le di un pequeño pico. Iba a introducir la llave en la puerta cuando su mano me detuvo.

-En serio estás molesto –la vi y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_No caigas Cullen…_

-No amor, ya te dije que no –no pude resistirme y la apreté contra mis brazos.

-Si lo estás Edward, entiende que no es el momento, no aún. –Se apretó contra mí y sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi camisa. -Yo prometí seguirte hasta la luna si es necesario pero no quiero un hijo –mi corazón se apretó de dolor en mi pecho.

-Si no querías una familia conmigo ¿para qué aceptaste ser mi esposa? –gruñí, soltándola y abriendo la puerta para entrar al departamento

-¿Qué mierda dices? –contestó furiosa.

_Ves, está loca. Primero llora, luego se pone furiosa, segundo no quiere hijos y luego te dice que…_

-Lo que oíste –le respondí entrando al departamento.

-Yo no he dicho eso… -dijo caminando tras de mí.

-Yo no quiero hijos. -La imité -Yo solo interpreté tus palabras. –Respondí colérico.

-Soy tu esposa porque TE AMO; escúchalo bien Cullen TE AMO –elevó su voz al mencionar la palabra te amo.

-Que bonita forma de expresarme tu… –iba a seguir pero sus labios silenciaron mis palabras.

-Edward quiero tener hijos contigo, pero apenas tenemos 3 meses de casados. ¿Podríamos disfrutar un poco antes de salir embarazada? Aún no me siento lista -sonreí como tonto al ver su carita.

-Eso es diferente a "no quiero hijos", amor. -Dije acariciando sus mejillas -Claro, esperaremos todo lo que quieras mi vida –dejé que mis labios tocaran los suyos suavemente, ella entreabrió su boca dando acceso total a mi lengua, y el beso que empecé dominando empezó a tornarse furioso cuando sus dientes entraron en la ecuación -, pero mientras ese día llega podemos practicar. Además, dicen que la práctica hace a los niños mas lindos…

-Oh me parece una buena idea señor Cullen.

La tomé de la mano con el mayor deseo de tener un poco de "práctica" cuando una escena me dejó completamente mudo.

-Emmett qué estás haciendo –gritó horrorizada mi esposa.

Y ahí estaba Emmett, sentado en MI sofá con una pelirroja entre las piernas, con su camisa desabotonada, y con la chica con un seno de fuera mientras él lo devoraba con ímpetu.

-¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí? –respondió furioso. La chica se arregló su camisa y corrió hacia MI habitación.

-Emmett, cómo puedes hacer eso –Bella estaba más pálida de lo normal, a punto de desmayarse.

-Algo que tú y Edward hacen muy a menudo. –respondió furioso.

_Al fin_ – gritó mi conciencia –_Bella se dio cuenta de quién era su hermano, porque el muy "hermanito hambriento que interrumpe a su hermana en medio de un buen polvo" me estaba cansando con su actitud. Cuando Bella pasaba en casa solo miraba el canal Disney Channel pero cuando no está, no solo veía películas porno, ¡traía amigas para practicar con ellas!_

-Emmett ése es mi sofá –grité.

-Tranquilo, pensaba llevármela a la cama antes de terminar el acto. –sonrió triunfante.

-¿Pero qué demonios comiste? –dijo Bella con su voz rota –¡No puedo creerlo!

-Estoy bien, estrenado mi apartamento de soltero -dijo.

-Es MI departamento –respondí furioso.

-Esta mañana Carlisle y Esme dijeron lo contrario cuando se llevaron todas tus cosas. –dijo.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -vi alrededor y todas mis cosas habían desaparecido.

-Lo que escuchaste. Tus padres se llevaron todo, su vuelo sale en… –miró su muñeca de la mano – Una hora.

-¿Pero qué… -Bella iba a seguir cuando una fila de personas entraron a nuestro apartamento.

-Vinimos a despedirlos –gritó Alice.

-Mi bebé no podría irse sin despedirse de su madre –Esme me apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Tenía que darte unos papeles que necesitas -dijo Carlisle.

-Quería ayudar con las maletas -dijo Charlie.

-Tenía que darle un regalito a mi hija –Reneé descaradamente le dio a Bella una caja enorme llena de productos de Victoria's Secret. No quise mirar hacia otro lado por temor de encontrarme con la mirada atemorizante de Charlie.

_Parece que todos están felices que se vayan, incluso arreglaron los viajes por ustedes…_

.

.

Y aquí estábamos Bella y yo, sentados en un avión rumbo a nuestro destino. No tenía ni idea de la vida que tendríamos allá. Charlie vivió en Forks en su adolescencia, al parecer sus amigos irían a recogernos al aeropuerto. Me quedé pensando en las últimas palabras que Charlie me dijo: "Suerte con mi hija Edward, en Forks la necesitarás más de lo que crees". Y así vi como mi linda Chicago se perdía en medio de las nubes.

.

.

**Att. Maddy Staff de fics fans twilight.**

**Edward quiere una hija, ¿quién se ofrece como madre? Creo que yo soy la primera…**

**Aquí está el cap. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Estoy tan feliz, superamos la meta del domingo anterior… Pasamos de 10 a 11 reviews, espero seguir avanzando (lo sé soy ambiciosa…) **

**¿Quién ama a la conciencia?, Pues yo soy la presidenta de su club de fans. Y ella anduvo un poco perdida este cap. Así que a petición de todas, aquí esta como regalo un POV de ella, lo único malo… es que nuestra beta no pudo terminar a tiempo, 2 minutos antes de las 12 he subido el cap. Asi q el Pov conciencia se los enviare como contestación de su review.**


	4. Aventura Aérea

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer… Lo demás es parte de las locas neuronas de Maddy, Ary y una que otra intromisión de Rebeca… XD

**Nota:**_Toda la letra cursiva son los diálogos de conciencia._

.

**Aventura Aérea.**

**.**

**Chicago Marzo de 2010 POV Edward**

-Estoy tan emocionada. –Gritó Bella.

_Cállate, por aquí hay gente que quiere dormir y no escuchar tu voz…_

-¿Por qué amor? -Pregunté con mi rostro enterrado en sus cabellos.

-Porque muy pronto llegaremos a Forks, ya quiero ver tu cara cuando conozcas la casa, Esme me ayudó a escogerla. –Respondió.

_Oh oh creo que alguien tiene en su cuenta bancaria cero…_

-¿Compraste una casa?-Sentí un pequeño mareo atravesar mi cuerpo. Estaba seguro que no era causado por el movimiento del avión.

_Te lo advertí Cullen. "No fusiones tu cuenta bancaria con la de ella", pero tú que eres más burro que el mismísimo burro de Shrek, lo hiciste, ahora olvídate del nuevo volvo que querías comprar._

-No amor fue un regalo de tus padres–.Respondió.

_Uff eso significa que nuestro dinero aun esta en el banco…_

-¿Regalo? ¿Por qué? –Mis padres eran muy dadivosos a la hora de dar regalos pero este estaba fuera de lo común.

-Por si no lo recuerdas hace tres meses nos casamos… –Respondió furiosa. Su nariz se arrugó acusatoriamente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo amor, fue el mejor día de mi vida. -Sus arruguitas fueron desapareciendo para convertirse en una linda sonrisa.

_El matrimonio es como el demonio…_

-También fue el mío – acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos. -, tu madre solo dijo que éste era su regalo. Me amenazó con comprar la más cara, tuve que aceptar, no había opción.

-Pensé que la luna de miel era su regalo de bodas. -Mi luna de miel duró un mes en diferentes lugares del mundo. Era un regalo muy costoso.

-Yo también lo creía, pero me equivoqué -. Frunció levemente el seño.

_¡Isabella Fierrilla Cullen Swan ha aceptado que se equivocó!, ¡escóndanse todos!, ¡el fin del mundo ha llegado!..._

-A lo mejor es un regalo para calmar su culpa por obligarnos a viajar tan lejos. – Pensé en la cara de mis padres al momento de despedirnos…

_Quizás pensaron que con la casa quedarían perdonados…_

-Viniendo de Carlisle puede ser un regalo de ese tipo ¡No puedo creer que te dijo lo del viaje un día antes de nuestra partida! –Los ojos de Bella se abrieron del asombro.

-Así es mi padre, siempre dejando todo para el último momento. – Carlisle era un hombre cobarde.

-¿Te refieres al accidente de Alaska? -Sin duda ese fue una prueba de su gran cobardía.

-Sí, ése mismo –respondí-, daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de mamá en esos momentos. –Solté una carcajada.

-Si tú me haces eso Cullen yo te mato, te juro que lo haría aunque luego pase toda mi vida llorando por ti. – Sus ojos me miraban serios aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_No le creas. Para mí en vez de tu funeral haría una fiesta…_

- Es que papá se robó el show con su "viaje sorpresa". -Fue un verdadero milagro que mamá lo perdonara.

-¿Sabes cómo me contó Esme sobre nuestro viaje a Forks? –Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en mi regazo. Era una suerte ir en primera fila, ocultándonos de la vista de los demás pasajeros.

-No, ¿cómo? –Con mis brazos rodeé su cintura.

-Me dijo, "Bella querida tengo algo que decirte –Bella imitó el tono de voz de mi madre. –, en nuestra luna de miel Carlisle andaba muy nervioso y no funcionaba bien. Sé que sabes a lo que me refiero" –En ese instante juro que palidecí.

-Ni me lo digas, esas son cosas que un hijo sabe pero no quiere imaginar. –Hice una mueca al imaginar en que "fallaba" mi padre.

_Hay por favor Cullen, tú crees que en todo el planeta tierra solo tú y Bella pueden tener sexo, pues te rompo la burbuja, tus padres también lo hacen…_

-Ella continuó diciéndome "Un día después de regresar de nuestro viaje por Europa dijo que me llevaría a un lugar especial, al día siguiente me subí a un avión y ¿qué crees que pasó?" –Bella no solo imitaba a mi madre con su voz, también lo hacía con sus gestos. Sin poder resistirme me acerqué a sus labios y deposité un suave beso.

-Papá no fue muy inteligente al hacer eso. Yo valoro demasiado nuestro matrimonio, sería incapaz de hacer semejante tontería. Por eso, el mismo día que me lo dijeron te lo dije a ti también. –El frío estaba aumentando, sentí el cuerpo de Bella apretarse con más fuerza contra mí.

-Lo sé bebe, por eso te amo. Yo me hubiera enojado muchísimo si me subes a un avión para "un viaje sorpresa" y al llegar a nuestro destino me dices "Bella bienvenida a nuestra nueva casa, viviremos aquí por 3 años". –Soltó una carcajada.

-Carlisle debería aprender de mí sobre cómo darle ese tipo de noticias a tu esposa. –Dije con orgullo.

-Cariño, estar temblando como gelatina y esperar un momento de debilidad de tu esposa no es un buen método de comunicación. –El dedo de Bella presionaba mi pecho en forma de reproche.

-Después de tener sexo es el mejor momento para hablar. –Continué.

-Te aprovechas de mí. Sabes que en esos momentos estoy en otro mundo, podrías ofrecer tirarme de un barranco y aceptaría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oye! Tengo derecho a tener un momento para dominarte, sobre todo cuando tú me tienes en tus manos todos los días y a todas horas.

_Estúpido. Eso no se lo digas a tu mujer, te manipulara más de lo que ya lo hace…_

-¿En serio? A mí me pasa igual contigo, con una sola mirada me tienes postrada a tus pies. –La sorpresa se miraba reflejada en su rostro.

-Creo eso es normal si estas enamorado –busqué su mirada para que viera en la mía la verdad de mis bueno cuando ninguno abusa de ese poder para controlar al otro.

_Estas ciego o sordo, ella ya te tiene controlado…_

-Muchas de mis amigas no mueven un dedo si sus esposos no se lo permiten, una mujer debe tener carácter. -Continuó.

_Pero qué carácter el tuyo…_

-Te amo mi mujercita independiente. -Besé sus cabellos.

-Te amo mi doctorcito privado. -Sonrió con picardía.

-Señora Cullen –usé un tono de voz profesional -, creo que estamos a una altura muy alta, me gustaría revisarla para ver si se encuentra usted bien. –Dejé escapar una sonrisa.

-Y donde podría hacer esa revisión, por lo que veo aquí no hay ningún consultorio. –Siguió con el juego.

-Por eso no se preocupe, podríamos ir al baño, he escuchado que es un lugar muy erótico, perdón, un lugar muy adecuado para realizar la consulta. –Llevé una de mis manos a su seno derecho, acariciándolo mientras que con mis labios dejaba un camino de húmedos besos hasta su cuello.

-Nunca lo he hecho doctor, no estoy segura. –Bella jadeó al sentir mi erección presionando contra sus piernas.

-Creo que yo podría ayudarla a decidir –froté mi miembro en sus piernas, mis manos se metieron debajo de su blusa tocando directamente su pezón-, y ¿ahora?

-Mmmm –ronroneó como gatita-, ok vamos doctor, rápido.

_¡Yeah! Sexo en el aire…_

Bella salió primero por el pasillo, la seguí a una distancia prudente. Solo unas personas se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Los niños miraban una película, la mayoría de los adultos dormían o leían un libro. Podría asegurar que los que iban despiertos mirando por la ventana, era porque era su primer viaje en avión.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –Preguntó Bella fuera de la puerta del baño.

-No lo sé, suena como a quejidos. –Me incliné un poco para seguir escuchando.

-¿Será que alguien ya se nos adelantó? -Bella pego su oreja a la puerta del baño.

-No lo creo, no suenan como gemidos más bien como si están matando a alguien. –Le respondí. La última vez que escuché un gemido así fue cuando una mujer estaba dando a luz a gemelos.

-Querido, por si no lo sabes así sueno yo cuando estoy contigo. –Bella se mordió el labio inferior, usé todo mi autocontrol para no tirármele encima ahí mismo.

-Claro que sé cómo suenas cuando tenemos sexo, yo lo provoco. Pero esto suena diferente.

Suena como una mula vieja a la que están golpeando. -Los "gemidos" se acabaron.

-Ya terminaron, ¿qué hacemos? –Escuché como el grifo del agua estaba abierto.

-Esperemos a que salgan, quiero ver quienes están dentro. –Bella se fue hacia un lado de la puerta y yo al lado opuesto. Cualquiera pensaría que éramos dos desconocidos esperando entrar al baño.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Bella con horror.

-Yo diría que un caso de colon irritable. -Respondí. Vi a la señora de unos 80 años de edad caminar por el pasillo ignorándonos por completo.

-¡¿De qué? –Preguntó mi mujer aun mas horrorizada.

-Vamos Bella la señora tiene como 80 años, es normal que a esa edad tenga problemas de estreñimiento -Contesté.

-Puaj –hizo una mueca de asco -, recuerda que yo no soy doctora, eso me da asco.

-Lo siento amor –vi como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse verde -, ¿entramos?

-No –gritó -, estás loco si crees que entraré ahí.

-Pero el pequeño Eddy está impaciente. -La tome por su caderas y presioné su cuerpo contra la puerta y empecé a besar su cuello como sabía le gustaba.

-Me rindo, pero a la primera cosa extraña y me largo. –Llevó sus manos a mi cuello.

Entramos y el baño estaba completamente limpio. Bella ni siquiera se detuvo a comprobarlo por ella misma. Me atacó a besos una vez dentro,el espacio era muy pequeño, apenas podíamos estar de pie.

Frente a la puerta del baño se encontraba el inodoro, al lado derecho un lavamanos y al lado izquierdo una secadora para manos de aire caliente.

-Edward… -Dijo Bella rompiendo el beso. Ambos nos encontrábamos ya sin camisas.

-Mmmmm –Apenas respondí. Coloqué mis manos en sus nalgas y la atraje hacia mí.

-No puedo sacarte el pantalón, muévete un poco – ponía sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos para intentar quitarlos pero el espacio era muy reducido. –, muévete más atrás.

-No puedo, el retrete esta justo atrás de mí. –Respondí frustrado.

-Muévete un poco –me giré un poco, puse mi espalda sobre el secador de manos-, perfecto. –Con maestría bajo mi pantalón liberando mi erecto miembro aun cubierto por el bóxer.

-Bella cuidado… -Una de sus manos me empujó con fuerza, gemí de dolor ante el impacto– ¡Bella! –Caí sentado sobre el retrete. ¡Qué suerte que estaba cerrado con la tapa!

_Sexo en el aire, que romántico…_

-Vamos Edward levántate. –Ordenó frustrada.

_Ella es la que te empuja y se enoja porque te caes…_

-No sé cómo pueden disfrutar haciendo esto, es muy incómodo. –Me levanté y la presioné contra la puerta.

-Deberíamos cambiar de posición, voy a sentarme sobre el lavabo. –Bella se subió al pequeño lavamanos. Esa posición me permitía besarle libremente los senos.

-Edward –gimió- ¡Edward! –En esta ocasión gritó. Me pegó con sus manos en la espalda y se bajó furiosa del lavabo.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? -Podía sentir la frustración en mi voz. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser tener sexo en un avión?

-Abriste el grifo del agua. –Reclamó

-¿Pero cómo? – intente pensar en cómo podría haberlo abierto, mi mente solo procesaba su suave piel bajo mis manos.

-No lo sé, tú fuiste el que lo abriste –sus ojos llameaban con furia- ¡Mojaste mi pantalón por la parte trasera! –gritó.

-Bella lo siento –Vi como toda la parte trasera de su pantalón jeans tenía una mancha de agua.

-¡Estoy toda mojada! –volvió a gritar-, se mira como si me he orinado. ¡Voy a morir! ¡Qué vergüenza!

_Cállala que me está desesperando…_

-Cariño no fue mi intención. –Intenté abrazarla pero me lo impidió.

-No Cullen, no me toques. –Me empujó con fuerza al otro lado del baño. Choqué contra el secador, presione el botón y éste lanzó su aire caliente quemándome la sensible piel de mi espalda desnuda.

-Aay Bella me quemaste –grité.

-Yo no te he quemado -replicó-, cuando chocaste se encendió el seca manos, no es mi culpa.

-Pero el aire sale caliente, y yo no tengo camisa. –Me quejé.

-No seas un niño llorón, la quemada no te la verá nadie, pero mi pantalón, ¡Ay no! ¡Míralo! Todo el mundo se dará cuenta. –Bella empezó a zapatear como niña pequeña. Sabía que estaba muy enojada, el hecho que no se preocupara por mi quemada era una prueba de ello. Normalmente con un pinchón de aguja se ponía histérica, incluso pasaba todo el día cuidándome.

-Puedo empezar a despedirme de mi fantasía sexual por hoy. –Recogí mi camisa del piso.

-Yo te digo "despídete del sexo por hoy". –Se puso su sostén mientras me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Pero Bella… -Intenté razonar con ella.

-Nada de Bella, mejor ayúdame a salir de aquí sin que nadie nos mire. -Recogió su pelo enmarañado en una coleta.

-¿Recuerdas a la anciana que estaba antes?

-Ni me la recuerdes que vomito. -Miró el baño con asco.

-Nosotros podíamos escucharla desde afuera, creo que nos escuchan también. –El asiento más cercano estaba a unos 3 metros de distancia.

-¡Ay no qué vergüenza!, ¡me muero! –Bella hacía un recorrido con su mirada desde la puerta hasta la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Tranquila, puedes ponerte mi abrigo en la cintura, así nadie podrá ver que el pantalón esta mojado. -Le tendí mi abrigo y lo amarré a su cintura.

-Voy a matarte, voy a matarte –Repetía.

_En el lenguaje de Bella es "no tendrás sexo una semana…"_

-Tranquila cariño, relájate. Entre más tiempo perdamos aquí la gente sospechara y tendrá puesta su mirada en nosotros.-Salimos con mucho cuidado del baño. Miré por todos lados buscando alguna mirada curiosa. Para mi desgracia la encontré en la última fila.

-Mira ellos vienen saliendo del baño juntos. –Susurró una señora a su marido.

_Que vieja más provinciana…_

-Déjalos mujer, son jóvenes que disfruten. –El señor seguía leyendo un libro, ignorando lo que su esposa le decía.

_Sí, lo que tú disfrutas… _-Me dijo sarcástico.

-Edward, -llamó mi esposa-, la señora de allá está hablando de nosotros.

-Claro que no amor, mírala, conversa con su marido. –Después de todo el desastre del baño no quería seguir aumentando su ira.

-Si lo está haciendo –replicó-, además, ella está viendo tu suéter en mi cintura. –Decidí intervenir para evitar más vergüenzas.

-Discúlpenla señora… -La anciana de unos 60 años de edad me miraba con miedo.

-¿Me habla a mí? -Su rostro reflejaba miedo pero su voz era dura e indiferente.

_No veo a otra vieja metida por aquí…_

-Lamento lo malo que esta escena puede verse. Soy el doctor Edward Cullen y ella es mi esposa Bella. Solo quería explicarle la situación.

-Hay cierto tipo de cosas que la gente como yo no se siente cómoda escuchando. –Abrió los ojos con asombro, su rostro era todo un circo.

_Pues debería, así tal vez la pone en práctica…_

-Edward más gente nos está mirando –Bella se apretó mas contra mi cintura, podía ver su rostro más pálido de lo normal mirando a su alrededor -¡Voy a morir de vergüenza! –Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para mí.

-No es lo que se imagina señora. –Proseguí.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer –dijo con sarcasmo.

_Tú nacer ayer, que buen chiste, si ya estás para el hoyo…_

-En serio, no es lo que usted se imagina… –Cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo de las miradas curiosas de los pasajeros.

-Así, ¿qué es lo que pasó en realidad?

_Vieja chute*…_

-Ella está embarazada de nuestro primer hijo. Los mareos la tienen muy mal. –Sentí un fuerte pellizco de parte de Bella.

-Sé lo que es eso, yo tuve 10 hermosos hijos. Tranquila querida, yo entiendo. –La anciana cambió rápidamente su mirada de reproche a una muy dulce y cálida.

_¡Lo sabía!, esta vieja no es tan santa como aparenta ¡10! ¡Santos Cielos! Como se nota que no tenían televisión…_

-Tu esposo es muy lindo al acompañarte en los peores momentos-La anciana acomodó sus lentes para observar el rostro pálido de mi esposa.

-Soy muy afortunada.-Respondió con dulzura pero sus manos aruñaban mi espalda.

-Y ¿cuántos meses tienes? –Preguntó la anciana.

-Ya voy para los cinco… –Respondió Bella por inercia.

_Tu mujer es tonta o retrasada mental, como va a decir que tiene casi cinco meses de embarazo con ese cuerpo que tiene…_

-¡Cinco! -gritó la anciana. Unas tres filas de diámetro se posaron en nosotros.- Pero si no se te nota nada.

-Perdónela señora, ella no entiende muy bien el Inglés –interferí-, su nacionalidad es Italiana. Habla muy bien el español pero a veces se confunde con el nombre de los meses o en este caso confundió semanas con meses. En realidad tiene 5 semanas.

-Si farà chiedo quanti mesi di gravidanza ci si trovi. – Le dije a Bella en italiano para continuar con la fachada.

-¿Ya han pensado en algún nombre para el bebé? –Continuó la anciana.

_Que vieja mas metida, ignórala y vamos a sentarnos que todos nos miran…_

-Edward por favor vámonos -Bella susurró en mi oído.

_Hasta que por fin estoy de acuerdo con la fiera en una cosa. ¿Tengo que asustarme?..._

-Sí, -respondí con orgullo-, se llamará Renesmee Anne si es niña y si es niño su madre elegirá un nombre.

-Cara. Quello che è nome di tuo figlio? –La señora le preguntó a mi esposa.

-¿Qué mierdas dice Edward? -Dijo en mi oído, su voz sonaba furiosa.

-Pregunta por el nombre que le pondrás al bebé. –Respondí con disimulo en su oído.

-Hay una persona muy importante en mi vida, me gustaría llamarlo como él. –Podía sentir la venganza en su voz.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?-Preguntó la señora aun más curiosa.

-Por supuesto, es mi mejor amigo, más que eso diría yo. Su nombre es Dilan. –Mis músculos se tensaron ante la mención de su nombre.

_¿No es ese el compañero de Bella?, ¿el que la acosa…?_

-¡Primero muerto!, ¡mi hijo no llevará ese nombre! –gruñí.

-Si lo llevará Cullen. –Me dedicó su mirada "atrévete a negarlo y no tendrás sexo por el resto de tu vida".

-Muchacho no enfurezcas a una mujer embarazada, al final quien registra al niño en la alcaldía es el padre. De él depende el nombre que le ponga. –Habló por primera vez el esposo de la señora.

-Luego no preguntes porqué no tienes permiso para ir a pescar. – La señora fulmino con la mirada a su esposo también.

_Esa vieja es igual de controladora que la fiera. Míralo, así será tu vida en 40 años…_

-Tiene razón señor, además estoy seguro que será una niña. –Puse una sonrisa boba al imaginar a mi futura hija.

-Te recomiendo no decir nada hijo. Yo quería un niño, andaba presumiendo por todo el barrio, al final tuvimos seis lindas niñas de primero… –El hombre sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-No pienso tener siete hijos para que tú consigas una niña –Replicó Bella. Podía sentir el susto que la notica le había provocado.

-Hay Richard ya asustaste a la pobre muchacha. –La anciana acarició los cabellos blancos de su esposo.

-Señores podrían regresar a sus asientos por favor – la aeromoza se acercó a nosotros – , aterrizaremos muy pronto.

_Al fin nos libramos de estos viejos…_

-Vámonos. –Bella me jaló, me arrastró hasta nuestros asientos.

-Adiós señores, fue un placer…–Grité en medio del pasillo.

-El placer fue nuestro, suerte con el futuro bebé. –Respondió la anciana.

_Sobre todo porque no existe…_

-Así que embarazada e italiana, ¿otra mentira Cullen? –Bella alzó una ceja en reproche.

-Amor, eres política, deberías estar acostumbrada a mentir. –Respondí.

_Oh oh, no te metas con su carrera Cullen…_

-¡Oye! , los políticos no somos mentirosos. –Contestó más furiosa aún.

_Si claro, todo lo que prometen y al final nada hacen…_

-Tú no mi vida, pero los demás si, acéptalo.

-El tema no es ese, por tu culpa terminamos en un vergonzoso problema en los pasillos.

-Ambos lo queríamos, no lo olvides. –Me defendí.

-Tú me empujaste ahí, tú eres el que quería, yo solo quería complacerte. -Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas.

_Recuerda que está loca llora de rabia, no te sientas culpable…_

-Me rindo, yo soy el culpable, yo tengo la culpa de todo, yo soy el malo como siempre. –Miré hacia otro lado molesto.

_Toma esa fiera, una cucharada de tu propia medicina…_

-Bebé no te enojes –Bella acariciaba mi pecho –, mírame…

-Cuando intento portarme de la mejor manera, tú vienes y me regañas. Quiero ser comprensivo pero tú me la pones difícil –Me quejé como un niño de cinco años.

_Así se hace Cullen, hazte el de rogar…_

-Bebé por favor mírame. –Seguía insistiendo. Mi enojo se fue desapareciendo con sus cálidas caricias.

-Estoy enojado Bella. -Mentí.

-Edward –suspiró–, lo lamento, tienes razón. Tú no me obligaste, será mejor que lo olvidemos.

-Yo también lo siento Bella, al final tú fuiste la que pasaste vergüenza por mis fantasías.

-Ya olvidémoslo. Además tú estás quemado de tu espalda, creo que una sesión de hielo te caería perfecta. –Sonreí al recordar nuestra última sesión de hielo. Incluía una cama, una cubeta de hielo y unas vendas para los ojos.

_Oh si, sexo frio esta noche…_

-Mmm creo que necesitaré mucho más que eso –dije. Acerque mi rostro al suyo.

Todo lo que quieras bebé, todo lo que quieras. –Respondió. Luego de eso sentí la presión de sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos.

.

.

.

-Soy yo o está haciendo frío aquí. –Bella se apegó más a mi pecho.

-Tienes razón amor, está un poco frío. –Respondí.

-No veo el aire acondicionado por ningún lado. -Sus ojos vagaban por la habitación en busca del aire.

-Yo tampoco, probablemente es por medio de tuberías.

-Y mi trasero está frío, el agua parece congelarse.

-Ya buscaremos las maletas para que te cambies. –Estábamos a punto de salir al área de espera, solo faltaba recoger nuestras maletas.

-Eso nos retrasará mas, ya quiero llegar y sentir el cálido clima de afuera.

-Como tú digas amor. -La apreté con un fuerte abrazo.

-Eso está mucho mejor.

-Bella ¿quién irá a recogernos? –Pregunté unos minutos más tarde.

-Billy, es un amigo de papá. La última vez que lo vi fue en mi graduación de secundaria. Tiene 3 hijos pero solo conozco a sus gemelas.

-¿Tu padre tiene mejor amigo? –Pregunté incrédulo. Me era imposible imaginar a Charlie riendo libremente con un amigo.

-Sí, es muy extraño. Mi abuela nació en Forks pero fue a Chicago para estudiar en la Universidad, ahí conoció a Thomas mi abuelo y tuvieron a Charlie. Cuando el tenia 5 años mi abuela decidió regresar a Forks para fundar una escuela primaria.

-¿Así conoció tu padre a Billy? –Bella rió ante la repentina curiosidad por mi suegro.

-Parece que sí. Se hicieron buenos amigos en la escuela primaria. Charlie decidió ir a estudiar leyes a la Universidad de Chicago pero cuando embarazó a mi madre se retiró para trabajar como policía, al parecer Billy se dedicó a la pesca.

-¿Has venido a Forks antes? -Por la forma en que se refería a esta cuidad parecía conocerla muy bien.

-Sí, cuando tenía 6 meses de edad. Creo que el clima me afectó un poco por eso no regresé de nuevo. Charlie venia una vez al año, Emmett amaba venir con él. –Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna a la mención del nombre de mi cuñado -El primer verano que vendría conocí a cierto duendecillo que me invitó a pasar el verano en su casa, librándome de esa tortura.

-¿Así que por conocerme no viniste a Forks?

-Diría que por Alice, pero si, gracias a ella te conocí a ti. Aunque era probable que no viniera de todos modos. Nunca me llamó la atención, además vivir en otra casa que no era la mía no me gustaba. Billy venía a veces a vernos, mi padre iba a verlo también. Así que no era necesario.

-¿Y sus hijos?, ¿eres amiga de ellos? -Tomé nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Solo de Rebeca y Rachel, cuando cumplieron 16 pidieron de regalo venir a Chicago. Charlie al ser su padrino les pago el boleto y las invitó un verano con nosotros.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, Rebeca era la que andaba acosándome, ¿cierto? –Bella arrugó su rostro.

-Ni me lo menciones Cullen. Espero que esté casada, no soportaré que te persiga de nuevo. –Podía ver la sombra de los celos en sus ojos.

-Pero si no es por ella nosotros no nos hacemos novios. -Intenté tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Aún recuerdo esa tarde como si fuera ayer –hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos-, la única vez que te besé fue en tu fiesta de 15 años. Como nadie comentó nada del asunto, hicimos como si el beso nunca existió.

-El peor año de mi vida –me interrumpió–, fingir que no te quise dolió.

-Fue también el mío, ahora disfruto el hacer esto libremente. –Tomé su barbilla entre mis manos y la besé profundizando el beso al introducir mi lengua en su boca. Me obligué a parar, estábamos en un lugar público. -Rebeca me había perseguido todo el día. En serio me tenía harto.

-No más que a mí. -Mi esposa estaba celosa. Ya no podía disimularlo.

-Y tú mi pequeña fierecilla te acercaste a mí, me tomaste por el cuello y me besaste frente a ella. Luego dijiste. "Ni se te ocurra tocarlo de nuevo porque este hombre es mío". –A pesar del frío el rostro de Bella se tornó de un lindo color rosa. -Luego de ese beso sabía que me querías tanto como yo a ti. Así que creé el plan para pedirte que fueras mi novia oficialmente.

-Aaw bebé te amo. -Se acercó para darme otro beso.

-Yo más, yo mucho más. -Respondí atacando sus labios en respuesta.

-¿Crees que Rebeca venga a buscarnos? -Bella jugaba con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-No lo sé, pero si lo hace no tengas celos. Yo te escogí a ti, yo te amo a ti, yo me case contigo, yo tendré a mi Renesmee contigo y con nadie más.

- Aay Edward, me matas de la risa. –Suspiré al ver que se tranquilizaba un poco.

-Lo ves, yo te hago sonreír. –Presumí.

-Tienes razón amor, pero no creas que por la amenaza de Rebeca voy a aceptar tener un hijo.

_Adiós esperanzas…._

-En serio me preocupo por lo que encontraremos al otro lado de la puerta –Continuó.

-Bella amor, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

-Lo dices porque no tienes ninguna amenaza o un chico guapo que quiera apartarme de ti.

-Claro que no, lo digo porque confió en ti y tus sentimientos hacia a mí.

-Aunque en la cena de este domingo tendré que ponerme celoso de muchos hombres.

-Amo verte celoso, sobre todo la parte de la noche. -Me lanzó una mirada con doble sentido.

-Esa también es mi parte favorita. -Sonreí con picardía.

-Mira, allá hay un cartel que dice Bella. –Ella señaló un feo cartel que se miraba al otro lado de la puerta.

_Y no tiene nuestro nombre, creo que por aquí no nos quieren…_

-Creo que Billy nos está esperando. –Bella se puso de puntitas para ver un poco más. Podía sentir la emoción apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez me sentía como un hombre casado apunto de independizarse.

-Es un alivio, así no tendremos que esperar afuera. –La tomé de la mano y cruzamos la puerta juntos.

-Que frío Edward. No imaginaba que el clima estaría tan lluvioso. -Llovía a cantaros, y el viento congelaba hasta los huesos.

-Carlisle dice que llueve un poco. -Respondí.

_Corrección, el dijo 300 de los 365 días del año…_

-Ahí esta Billy -Bella señaló a un hombre en una silla de ruedas.

-¡Hola Bella! -El hombre se acercó y sonrió con alegría. Podía sentir como era ignorado en esa escena.

-Hola Billy qué gusto verte. –Bella le dio un débil abrazo.

-¿Edward que haces aquí? –Sentí una voz familiar llamarme.

-¿Rebeca? Wow, te ves hermosa. –Me giré y vi una hermosa Rebeca, con los años se había puesto muy bella, pero su belleza no era comparada con el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su vientre.

-Muchas gracias, la maternidad resalta mi belleza. Ya lo sé. – Modeló dando una vuelta para que la apreciara mejor. –Por lo que veo ustedes siguen siendo tan amigos como antes.

-Claro que lo somos Becky, aunque ahora mucho más. –Respondió Bella, sabía que se estaba conteniendo una bola de insultos. Rebeca se acercó a Bella y la abrazó. Agregando después:

-Imagino que con los años la amistad se hace más fuerte…

-Si, al punto de llegar al amor –Respondí. Bella me miró con una boba sonrisa.

¿Ustedes dos...? –No la dejé continuar cuando Bella respondió:

-Estamos felizmente casados. Planeando crecer la familia muy pronto –Bella se acercó a mi oído susurrando: "Eso ultimo ni te lo creas Cullen".

Me alegro por ustedes, aunque esa noticia no le alegrará al alguien. –Rebeca hizo una mueca extraña, Billy soltó una fuerte carcajada.

¿A quién? –Respondimos Bella y yo al unísono.

¡Bella! -Un hombre moreno de unos 27 años se acercó y abrazó a Bella efusivamente -Amor mío por fin vuelves a mis brazos.

-¿Y tu quién diablos eres? –gritó Bella. Todas mis sentidos se pusieron a alerta. Vi a Bella temblando en los brazos de ese mastodonte.

_Nadie toca a nuestra Bella y sale vivo para contarlo…_

-Soy Jacob amor, ¿acaso ignoras nuestra alianza? –Respondió el idiota. La rabia me tenía inmovilizado.

-¿Qué clase de alianza? -Preguntó ella.

-La que nuestros padres prometieron hace más de 20 años amor. –Dijo como si nada.

-No la llames amor –grité.

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres? -Me miró furioso.

-¿Quién soy? , ¿Quién soy? , yo soy su… - iba a continuar pero me interrumpió.

-Muchas gracias por traerla con bien. Ahora es momento que me la lleve. Ya no necesitamos de tus servicios. –Dijo descaradamente.

¡¿Que mierda? –Iba a golpearlo pero sus palabras me dejaron en shock.

-Ahora, vida mía. Vámonos que los planes de bodas nos esperan. –Rebeca miró a su hermano con los ojos abierto como platos.

-¡¿Los que? –gritamos mi esposa y yo.

-Tú eres mi prometida –Dijo–. Tu padre te prometió a mí hace un tiempo.

-¿Tu qué…? –Gritamos de nuevo.

-Yo voy a matarlo –Amenacé.

-Charlie está muerto –Gritó Bella.

-Ahora ven y cerremos nuestro pacto con un beso –dijo el chucho. Vi como los labios de Jacob intentaba atrapar los de mi esposa.

-Nadie te salva de esta –grité. Todo se volvió rojo, y me lancé para partirle la cara a ese maldito.

.

.

.

**Capitulo corregido. Gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Att Maddy.**

**PD 1: A todas las que dejen su review les contestare con un POV conciencia (que en este cap si que lo ignoró Edward), será la continuación del anterior. Si eres nueva deja un review en el cap anterior para mandarte la primera parte. **


	5. Toda una Fiera

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer… Lo demás es parte de las locas neuronas de Maddy, Ary y una que otra intromisión de Rebeca… XD

**Nota:**_Toda la letra cursiva son los diálogos de conciencia._

.

.

Estaba a punto de atestar el primer golpe, cuando sentí como el chucho era derrumbado y caía al suelo, baje mi vista para ver a mi esposa con su gancho derecho estirado y gritándole al maldito perro

_Joder la fiera tiene garras_

-¿Pero amor mío?- gimió el perro tirado en el piso mientras se agarraba la nariz como una nenita, quien diría que tanta masa corporal y tanta altura no servían para nada

-¡Deja de decirme amor! –grito Bella- ¿o es que mi gancho derecho no te lo dejo bien claro? YO no soy tu amor, No seré tu amor y nunca ¡Jamás seré tu amor!

-Pero mi pequeña florecita-dijo el tipo

_Florecita ¡Ja! Como se ve que no la conoce…. Si ella es florecita yo soy Timón y Pumba juntos!_

-Bella- tome a mi esposa por la cintura antes de que volviera a saltar sobre el pobre imbécil que trataba de incorporarse del suelo -calmate amor, estoy aquí

-Edward- ella se giro abrazándose fuertemente a mi… O si mi esposa aun sentía que yo podía protegerla

_Y que esperabas somos fuertes Cullen demostrémosle a este remedo de hombre… Aunque parece transexual de que estamos hechos los Cullen_

Ignore a la vocecilla del mal, lo importante ahora era consolar a la pequeña mujer que sollozaba en mi pecho

¿Qué diablos?... Todas las mujeres serán igual de raras… Recordé las peleas de Alice muchas veces le giro la cara a Jazz y luego salía llorando a su habitación

_Es la adrenalina nene… ¿o será algo post menstrual?_

-Shist... –susurre aunque no sé si era para calmar a Bella o a mi pequeña acompañante -Estoy aquí amor- dije apretándola contra mi cintura -¿Puede alguien explicarme qué demonios está pasando?-exprese severo mirando fijamente a Rebeca, Billy y al imbécil que se limpiaba la nariz

-En una noche de alcohol entre Billy y Charlie cuando mama y Renne estaban embarazadas ambos prometieron unir a sus hijos en matrimonio así que Bella y Jacob están unidos y predestinados a casarse desde antes de nacer- contesto Rebeca como si hablase del clima mientras acariciaba su vientre

_Joder eso significa que ¿tendremos que darle a la fiera?_

Primero muerto

_Oye sería una buena idea. Seriamos otra vez tú y yo contra el mundo_

Olvidaras las largas secciones de cama

_Puff, no podemos permitirlo. Esta yegua ya está tomada perro_

-Vez lo que digo amor-dijo el chucho tocando su espalada, Bella se tenso y yo me moví alejándola de su toque -Tu y yo estamos unidos desde antes de nacer, Cuando Tío Char me dijo que vendrías yo casi estallo de la emoción pero no te preocupes ya prepare todo solo debes ir a Port Angeles a buscar el vestido de novia y el sábado estaremos juntos como debía ser

-¡Demonios!, puede alguien callarlo-mire a Rebeca y ella miro a su padre

-Bueno que es lo que pasa -dijo Rebeca- Edward se que quieres mucho a Bella y que se conocen desde que son niños son muy buenos amigos y todo, pero Jake tiene razón ellos van a casarse y ni tu

-Escuchen bien todos ustedes –corte su verborrea – Nadie se casara con nadie este sábado me entienden, Bella no irá a comprar ningún puto vestido de novia porque ya compro uno hace tres meses -señale con una mano al chucho mientras que con la otra sostenía a mi mujer

_Bien Cullen así se habla_

-Oye aparta tus sucias garras de mi prometida -grito el chucho- amor que bien que ya compraste el vestido así será todo más sencillo, nos casaremos el sábado tal como está previsto.

-Que no habrá Boda- gruñí.

-Y quien lo impedirá ¿tu? -sonrió sardónico- amor te juro que te hare feliz –trato de acercarse nuevamente a Bella - Lo intente, quise ser pasivo en honor a Carlisle y Esme pero no pude. Separe a Bella de mi cuerpo e impacte mi puño directamente en el ojo derecho del imbécil

_See pelea…Amino Cullen yo te cubro…_

El idiota me dio un golpe en el estomago y yo le di otro en su ya rota nariz, el cayó al suelo y yo aproveche para tirármele encima y darle un par de trompadas en su perfecto y abominable rostro. Sentí que alguien me tomaba por debajo de los brazos y alguien más ayudaba a levantar al chucho

-Esto es por lo que ella no se casara contigo -grite enseñándole mi alianza- ¡Si fueses mucho más inteligente notarias que ella lleva uno igual idiota y suéltenme carajo! -dije soltándome del amarra de los dos hombres que me tenían agarrado de los brazos, Bella se tiro sobre mi sollozando fuertemente mientras temblaba en mis brazos

-No ella no puede -repetia una y otra vez el chucho mientras mi mujer lloraba en mis brazos y yo trataba por todos los medios de que se calmara

_Nunca había visto a la fiera así…_

Yo tampoco.

-Amor estás conmigo -dije susurrando en su oído –por favor –logre despegar su cara de mi pecho y tome con mis manos su rostro para darle un beso aunque sisee un poco por el dolor

-Oye no te atrevas -grito el chucho

-No seas imbécil Jacob, son esposos que no lo vez mira sus alianzas, Bella ya no podrá casarse contigo -Dijo Rebeca

-Pero mi tío Charlie…

-Tu tío Charlie tiene muchas cosas que explicar -dijo Bella sorbiéndose la nariz mientras miraba a l chucho -Oh por Dios Edward –acaricio mi ceja y mi labio partido

-Porque no vamos a casa a que Leah cure esas heridas que tienen ambos y aclaramos este malentendido, luego Paul te los llevara a la antigua casa de Charlie muchachos -hablo Billy moviéndose con su silla de ruedas…

Los tipos que me habían retenido partieron detrás de el junto con Jacob y nuestro equipaje

-El es Paul es... El padre de mi bebe –dijo Rebeca y ellos son Quil y Embry hermanos de Paul

-Mucho gusto –dijo el joven mientras tomaba la última maleta de nuestro equipaje -creo que has tenido mucha entretención por hoy Rebeca y eso no le hace bien a mi bebe -Bella y yo nos miramos a la cara ¿Qué pasaba entre estos dos?

_Me parece que follaron una noche sin protección _

Rebeca siguió el fortachón que se había llevado el equipaje de mano de Isabella y yo tome la mano de mi esposa para seguirlos, Bella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados examinando mi rostro que dolía como el demonio

-No me mires así Isabella -dije realmente cabreado, aunque no sabía porque era

Cuando llegamos a la pequeña reservación nos dirigimos a la casa de Billy en donde una chica de tez morena empezó a curar las heridas de Jacob, otra chica trato de hacer lo mismo conmigo pero Bella no lo permitió, este chico Quil nos llevo a una habitación para que ella curara mis golpes, mi mujer iba enojada muy enojada en el camino ni siquiera se digno a hablarme

Apenas cerró la puerta me hablo -Siéntate en la cama Cullen-dijo abriendo un pequeño maletín y sacando un potecito plástico

_Y tenemos otra vez a la fierecilla de vuelta ¿donde está la niña llorona de hace una hora?…_

-No puedo creer que te hayas ido de golpes como un crio Edward Cullen -dijo colocando alcohol en mi labio partido- ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿seis?, yo pensé que me había casado con un adulto pero ya vi que no -me regaño colocando el algodón empapado de alcohol en mi labio

-Joder Bella- gemí –Que rayos estas usando que duele- revolví el pequeño estuche que le habían dado para curarme-Usa este –dije dándole isodine

-Te aguantas, ahora no eres tan hombre pero cuando te fuiste a golpes como un cavernícola… –

-No sabía que defender a mi esposa era comportarse como un cavernícola-dije en mi defensa

-¡Sabes que no me gusta la violencia! -me grito- sabes que te hubiesen podido apresar por eso. ¡Eres el director de planta del hospital de Forks! no puedes hacer tu entrada desde la prisión

-Te recuerdo quien empezó a golpear -dije atrayéndola a mis piernas para que quedase sentada sobre ellas

Mi esposa soltó una carcajada limpia –se lo merecía por idiota- pase mis manos por su cintura dejándola ahorcajadas sobre mi piernas

-Claro que se lo merecía por eso yo también lo hice -dije dándole un pequeño beso, cuando ella quiso intensificarlo, gemí de dolor

_Nenito…_

- Te duele mucho- dijo pasando su dedo por encima del golpe

-Solo un poco amor- dije dándole otro pequeño beso, ella beso el golpe y luego limpio mi ceja

-Auch!- me queje cuando hizo presión en el golpe

_¿Qué rayos te pasa Cullen? aguanta como hombre…_

-Lo siento bebe- dijo Bella dando un beso a mi mejilla y refregándose en mi pantalón

_Sigue quejándote...Sigue quejándote_

Bella besaba mi cuello provocativamente mientras mis manos se colaban hasta alcanzar su pecho derecho y acariciarlo lentamente, después de nuestra fallida entrada al club de las alturas estábamos más que deseosos de estar juntos.

Un toque en la puerta nos sobre salto ambos Bella pego un brinco despegándose de mi

-Bella, Edward puedo pasar- escuchamos la voz de Rebeca. Acomode mi muy dolorosa erección mientras Bella abría la puerta –Papa dice que quiere verlos en la sala

-Dile a Billy que iremos en un momento –Dijo Bella mirando a Rebeca –Ya estoy terminando con Edward -sin más le cerró las puertas en sus narices

-Eso fue muy rudo –le dije llegando a ella

-Tú fuiste más rudo vaquero -dijo riendo

-Te gusto verme pelear por ti. ¿No es así cariño? -dije seductoramente

-No me gusta la violencia Cullen ¡lo sabes!

-Pero te gusto

-Billy nos espera -dijo riendo

-Te gusto…-dije pegando su redondo trasero a mi erección

-Oh Dios no saldremos de esta habitación hasta que te responda cierto

-Ajam -bese su cuello y ella se giro

-Me excito de sobremanera verte pegarle sus buenos puñetazos a ese gorila, aunque también me asuste mucho, entre más rápido hablemos con Billy más rápido nos iremos a casa a terminar eso que empezamos en el avión

Fueron esas últimas palabras las que me hicieron tomarla de la mano y correr a la sala inmediatamente, cuando llegamos Billy estaba al lado del chucho que me miraba como yo lo miraba a él. Agarre fuertemente a mi esposa tensando mi amarre en su cintura

-Creo que esto ha sido todo un malentendido

-Sabes que no lo fue –hablo el chucho- el tío Charlie llamo ayer y dijo que Bella cumpliría su destino

-Papa tiene que explicar muchísimas cosas, yo si vine a cumplir mi destino. Mi destino al lado de Edward mi esposo

_Toma esa chucho…_

Sonreí como idiota cuando escuche a mi esposa

-¿Cuándo se casaron? ¿Por qué el tío Char no nos comento nada?-pregunto Rebeca

-Fue hace tres meses y lo hicimos a escondidas en las vegas-dijo Bella y volví a sonreír al recordar ese día

_Y la noche…_

-Genial las bodas en las Vegas son bodas falsas por un momento me asuste amor -volvió a decir el chucho ese niñato que se creía

_Quiere que le repitamos la lección _

See

Pero antes de hacer algo mi esposa estaba nuevamente frente a él -¡MI BODA FUE MUY REAL ENTIENDES! ¡Además la boda en las Vegas fue una semana antes que la de la Iglesia!

_Alice te castraría si se casan de esa manera, boda o boda no hay opción … _

-Bueno Bella ya está casada hijo y tú debes aceptar eso-dijo Billy-además Charlie y yo estábamos muy ebrios fue cosas de borrachos

-Pero papa

-Jacob tienes 23 años tienes que entenderlo

-¡Pero yo me he guardado para ella!

_¿Guardado? Significa lo que yo creo que significa Cullen_

-Pues ella no se ha guardado para ti -dijo burlón Paul

-Señores- decidí hablar.

_Ya era hora…_

-La conversación está muy buena, el café esta fenomenal pero nosotros tuvimos un largo viaje y solo deseamos llegar a casa y descansar- continúe.

_Y follar hasta que amanezca…_

-Así que si nos permite nosotros tomaremos un taxi

-No es necesario –Billy me corto- Paul llévalos a casa de Charlie

-No a casa de mi padre, compramos una casa, bueno sus padres nos compraron una casa, Está a las afueras de Forks.

_Donde no existan perros al asecho… _

-Se donde es –dijo Paul.

-Bueno entonces nos iremos –dije deseando salir de allí. Me despedí de Rebeca y Billy, tome a mi mujer de la mano y salimos de allí.

En el camino empezó a llover muy fuerte, hacia un frio que helaba los huesos pero olvide todo cuando al llegar a nuestra casa, cargue a Bella en brazos al bajarnos del coche, ignore sus protestas y entramos juntos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Escuche el ruido del motor rugir y el sonido de las llantas chocando con el pavimento a lo lejos.

_Perfecto, Paul se ha ido es momento de que inauguremos la casa…_

Al cerrar la puerta empecé a besarla con la misma intención que Bella lo hizo en casa de Billy. Ella entendió fácilmente lo que quería, me despojo de mi camisa. Empecé a desabotonar su camisa hasta quitársela mi Bella se estremeció de frio.

-Joder que frio bebe, enciende la calefacción -dijo castañeando sus dientes

Me separe de ella para entrar un poco en calor pero no encendía

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella llegando donde mi tenia nuevamente su camisa y chaqueta puesta. La mire encarando un ojo –Tengo frio Cullen- dijo. Seguí mirando que le pasaba al calentador pero no sabía que hacer

-No prende

-¡que!

-No prende… El calentador no prende,

-Hazlo encender

-No sé cómo. Vamos amor no hace tanto frio tratando de besarla moría por enterrarme en su cuerpo-

-No voy a desnudarme con este frio Cullen

-Bella

-He dicho NO

.

.

Y aquí estaba yo, 52 horas después. En este pueblo olvidado por el mundo, donde no había nadie que arreglara un condenado calentador…

_Quiero Sexo…_

No eres el único- dije entrando a la casa

-Llegaste- dijo Bella llegando hasta donde mi

-No soy un holograma –dije enojado, estaba de muy mal humor

_Lo que hace la falta de buen sexo..._

-Voy al salón de belleza a arreglarme el cabello para esta noche

-¿Para eso no tienes frio verdad?, ni para salir de compras, pero para tener sexo conmigo si –dije a modo de reproche

-Te recuerdo que fui a comprar los utensilios de la cocina, o ¿No recuerdas que tengo un esposo que pide comida a cada rato? Hasta para calentar agua se necesita un olla. Lo del salón de belleza es orden de tu hermana, recuerda que la fiesta de esta noche se verá en vivo. Arregla el calentador y estaré contigo, mientras tanto ¡NO! – tomo su chaqueta de cuero junto con las llaves del coche.

_Tu coche Cullen, tu amado volvo…_

-Haz lo que quieras iré a cambiarme

-¿No te bañaras?

-El agua esta helada

-No seas cochino Cullen cuando regrese quiero verte duchado y vestido. adiós- cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo

_Hay va tu mujer_

Me metí al baño de mala gana, el agua estaba helada lo cual disipaba mi enojo, cuando salí me enfunde en un albornoz mientras tomaba el smoking hoy era mi bienvenida al hospital. Por fin mañana vendría el jodido electricista a arreglar el calentador, estaba colocándome la pajarita cuando escuche los pasos de Bella en la escalera.

-¿te duchaste?- pregunto al entrar a la habitación. Tenía su cabello recogido en un delicado moño con rizos sueltos acompañados de unos lindos prendedores de flores.

-See Mama- dije entre dientes amarrándome la pajarita. La vi despojarse de toda su ropa y caminar hasta el armario tomando su vestido rojo

-Imagino que en el salón del hospital si hay calefacción

-Si la hay –dije colocándome el saco- te espero abajo

-Me ayudas- señalo el cierre del vestido, se lo subí de mala gana la abstinencia nunca había sido lo mío.

_Ni lo mío ¿Y si vamos a buscar a alguien que nos caliente? ….ah ya se usemos el hospital allí hay calefacción convenzamos a la fiera_

-Edward- la voz de Bella me hizo salir de mi conversación interna- Se que estas enojado amor- su mano rozo mi mejilla- pero en realidad hace mucho frio como para pensar en desnudarme y quedarme así contigo por un tiempo

-Sabes que dos cuerpos juntos entran en calor- dije llevándola hasta la pared mas cercaba y dejando que mis labios besaran su níveo cuello

-Edwrad- gimió

_Vamos lo estamos logrando…._

-Vamos bebe déjate llevar- susurre acariciando sus nalgas

-¡Dios! Te necesito tanto amor, pero hoy es tu bienvenida y no podemos hacerle eso al antiguo director del hospital

-Bella- dije frustrado

-Por favor amor, te prometo que mañana que arreglen el calentador te daré una noche fantástica

-Podemos tener un rapidito en los baños del hospital

-¡Edward Cullen!, no haremos el amor en el hospital

-Técnicamente no haremos el amor será un rapidito

-Espérame abajo Edward- dijo enojada

-Amor

-Abajo

_Genial nos olvidamos de nuestro rapidito…_

_._

_._

_._

**El cap no lo hice yo (Maddy). **

**Siento que no pude responder sus reviews esta semana. Como sabrán esta semana fue de exámenes. Somos tres las que participamos en esto, y a veces es difícil poder comunicarnos. **

**Pero…una promesa es una promesa. Y el cap está aquí!.**

**Pero tengo otra sorpresa (si podemos llamarla así) Este miércoles ABRA CAPITULO!. En respuesta de sus reviews (Que que debemos agradecerles a todas las que comentan) y quienes dejen review en este capítulo recibirán el POV Conciencia que debía enviar la semana anterior. **


	6. Fiesta Parte I

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer… Lo demás es parte de las locas neuronas de Maddy, Ary y una que otra intromisión de Rebeca… XD

**Nota:**_Toda la letra cursiva son los diálogos de conciencia._

.

.

.

-Bella apúrate que llegaremos tarde. – grite. La esperaba en la puerta principal.

-Ahora bajo amor – respondió.

Me recosté en el marco de la puerta. Suspire. Sentía mi miembro pulsar dentro de mis pantalones. Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que estuve en el interior de Bella. Ella se había convertido en una necesidad para mí.

-Estoy lista – levante mi rostro y vi lo más hermoso de este mundo. Su vestido rojo combinaba con la perfección de su cuerpo, cada curva se amoldaba con delicadeza sobre él. Su cabello parecía brillar aun más y su rostro, tenía un aura angelical con unos labios rojos que daban deseos de morder.

-Te ves hermosa como siempre – le extendí la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias bebe – rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello – Y esto es todo tuyo – susurro finalmente en mi oído.

_Si es nuestro porque no le reclamos como debe ser…._

-¿Puedo besarte? – pregunte.

_No seas idiota Cullen, solo hazlo…_

-No –puso un dedo en mis labios – tendrás que esperar hasta que regresemos. Quiero que el maquillaje no se corra.

-Pero si tu maquillaje siempre está perfecto. Vamos solo un beso –

-Te amo bebe – hizo un puchero – Por favor vámonos.

_No mires esos ojos Cullen, bésala…_

-Tú ganas, pero cuando venga ni el frio te librara de mi -

_Toda mi vida he luchado con esa mujer, te aconsejo, pero aun asi no valoras lo que te digo e incluso te atreves a ignorarme. Necesito alguien que me ame…_

.

.

La vieja fachada del hospital se mantenía intacta, no parecía el lugar de una fiesta.

_Y ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué detuvieran todo solo por tu fiesta? Te recuerdo que hay gente muriendo adentro._

-¿Este es el hospital? – Pregunto mi esposa.

-Si amor, está en muy malas condiciones.

-Eso puedo notarlo, espero que puedas hacer mucho por este lugar y su gente-

-Buena noche señor y señora Cullen. Esta noche yo seré su guía.- una doctora de acerco a nosotros. Su cabello era de tonalidades rojizas, ojos oscuros y piel pálida.

-Buenas noches – respondimos a unísono. Sentí la presión de Bella en mi cintura.

_La fiera anda suelta. Y esta celosa, ¡Huye hermosa y sexy doctora!... _

-¿Quién es usted?- Bella fulminaba a la doctora con su mirada.

_Cuantas veces te he dicho que no mescles el trabajo con tu vida personal. Ahora todo el mundo se dará cuenta de lo celosa que es tu mujer…_

-Soy la directora del área de pediatría. -respondió - Mi nombre es Emilie. ¿Les gustaría conocer el lugar antes de entrar a la fiesta? – su voz era amable.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa. – Preferí intervenir antes que Bella continuara con su interrogatorio- Ayer vine a conocer las instalaciones pero mi esposa no las conoce a un.- Entramos dentro del planta principal.

_De casualidad ¿No tiene un cálido armario donde nadie pueda interrumpir?..._

Me imagino que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo al lado de MI esposo. – Bella miraba a todos lados, muchas de las enfermeras dejaba su trabajo por vernos.

_Aquella de allá casi le corta el brazo a un tensiómetro… _

-Creo que sí- respondió insegura- No más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué es lo necesario para ti?- continuo.

_Párala antes de que empiece como el otro día con la secretaria de…_

-Bella por favor.- susurre en su oído.

Cállate Cullen- respondió por lo bajo. Con su codo golpeo mi pecho.

_Okey, okey ya no le digas nada si aun quieres mantener la esperanza de tener sexo esta noche…_

-Alguna reunión, consejo sobre alguno paciente en estado crítico.- dijo con tono profesional. Alguna escapada a un armario… - los ojos de Bella se abrió como platos.

_Yeah! Nada como tener sexo en el trabajo. Toma eso fiera…_

-¿Qué dijiste zo…?- La cara de Emilie trataba de contener una carcajada, Bella ni siquiera había notada el anillo de matrimonio que llevaba. Decidí interrumpir antes que Bella se le tirara encima.

-Mira su mano- susurre en su oído.

-¿Estás casada? – sus ojos se abrieron aun mas.

-Felizmente casada- respondió con una sonrisa.- Solo era una broma.

-¿Puedo reírme ya?- el rostro de Bella no se relajo ni un poco- Eso no me hace gracia.

-Es que se miraba tan graciosa, parecía que estaba a punto de saltar sobre mí.- continuó.

_Emilie, Emilie primera regla para sobrevivir es "no enojes a la fiera" se buena antes de que te mate._

-Discúlpala Emilie, a veces Bella puede ser tan posesiva.- Sentía la tensión de Bella sobre sus hombre, este broma no le había causado nada de gracia.

-No hay problema doctor, la entiendo mejor que nadie- respondió.

-¡¿En serio?¡ - Bella se relajo e incluso sonrió.

-Claro, se lo que se siente que se coman a tu esposo con la mirada-

-¿Así que a ti también te pasa lo mismo?- Bella estaba más incrédula todavía.

-Las enfermeras de aquí son unas solteronas desesperadas. Tiene razón al querer marcar territorio.-

_De todos los trabajadores del hospital nos tuvo que tocar esta, ¿tan mala suerte tenemos? Ahora tú esposa andará insoportable…_

-Explícame eso por favor- Bella uso su tono investigativo. Ese que te hacia contar todo inconscientemente.

-Lauren y Jessica desde el instituto son conocidas por seducir a los hombres. El año pasado el doctor Cooper tuvo un divorcio por culpa de ella. Su tórrido romance con Lauren fue el chisme del pueblo. –continuo.

-Sera mejor que esas ni se acerquen cien metros cerca de Edward- Bella apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Pues ellas no entienden límites. El doctor Cooper era 20 años mayor que Lauren, y ver que aun levantaba pasiones lo enloqueció. No hay escusas para una infidelidad pero él decía que su esposa hace mucho tiempo no lo tocaba.-

_Este rumbo me está gustando, sigue así…_

-Los hombres son unos cavernícolas sexuales- dijo Bella con furia.

_Reacciona idiota, tú también eres hombre…_

-Las mujeres también, recuerdas la otra noche cuando – susurre en su oído. Bella solía despertarme en la noche con unas nada inocentes caricias.

_Pero a nosotros nos encanta._

-Aun así, si amas a esa persona no esperaras tener sexo todo el tiempo. – continuo Emilie.

-Dile eso a los divorciados. El amor es tan importante como el sexo. –defendió Bella.

_Bella está haciendo muchos puntos a favor…_

-Y es la mejor cura contra el frio también. -

-Una de las ventajas de este clima- dije con sarcasmo.

_No si tienes a la fiera como pareja…_

-Entonces tendré que cuidarme de Lauren y Jessica- Bella cambio el rumbo de la conversación.

_Claro como sabe que lleva las de perder…_

-Sí, te lo aconsejo. Tu esposo está muy guapo y caerán sobre el cómo mosca a la miel

-Gracias Emilie, muy amable de tu parte.

-Tu tranquila yo me encargo de cuidarlo cuando pueda.- Esta última frase me saco de quicio.

_Y estas que se creen, ni que fueras un bebe…_

-Me gustaría Emilie que te dedicaras a los temas profesionales y no a los chismes del pueblo. –Reproche- Estamos aquí para que mi esposa conozca la planta del hospital no los antecedentes de los empleados.

-Lo siento doctor pero pensé que. – intento defenderse.

-Deberías dejar de pensar tanto y actuar más. –respondí molesto- No quiero que esto se repita de nuevo.

-Edward – llamo Bella

_Oh uso el tono de…_

-Dime amor- respondí con un puchero. Bella me tomo del saco y me llevo a una esquina lejos de donde se encontraba Emilie.

-No permitiré que le hables así a mi amiga- sus ojos llameaban por la furia.

_¡¿Amiga? Tu mujer ya enloqueció. Como le dice amiga a alguien que conoció hace pocos minutos…_

-Bella ella debe entender – me corto con un de sus dedos en mis labios.

-Nada Cullen. Ella solo estaba informándome lo que toda esposa debe saber- su seño se frunció aun mas.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu esposo, jamás he visto a otra chica que no seas tú-

_Deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo…_

-Es que tú no me entiendes, no quiero que trabajes aquí. No con esas zorras.- clavo sus uñas en mi espalda.

-Pues es mi trabajo, te guste o no.- me aparte de un tirón.

_Escucho campanas de divorcio…_

-No me gusta. Edward despídelas.- ordeno

_Y esa quien se cree que es…_

-No voy a hacer eso porque tienes celos

-Pero ¿no escuchaste lo que Emilie dijo? – replico.

-Aun así, no tiene que importarme su vida profesional.

-No tolerare que en este pueblo dos mujeres quieran tirarse a mi esposo.- gruño-

-Así ¿Y yo tengo que aceptar al imbécil que dice ser el prometido de mi esposa?

-¿En qué momento Jacob se unió a nuestra conversación?

_Palomitas por favor, esto se está poniendo bueno…_

-En el momento en que tu saliste con tus celos.

-¿Y no puedo estar celosa?

-¿No puedo yo estarlo también?- contraataque

-Eres ridículo. Sabes que te amo. Vine a este pueblo del demonio por TI. Jacob solo es un imbécil que necesita una novia urgentemente.

- Jessica y Lauren solo quieren atrapar a un millonaria que las mantenga, sin ninguna arma mas que su propio cuerpo.

-¿Aceptas que son unas zorras?- podía ver una sonrisa picara asomarse en el rostro de mi esposa.

-Yo no he dicho eso

_No lo niegues que ya te atrapo…_

-Tus palabras se entienden por eso.- Levanto una de sus cejas.

-Ok lo admito, ¿estás feliz?

-Sí. – Me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.- Te amo bebe.

-Yo te amo más. – rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

-Te digo algo- dije luego de una sección de besos.

-Dime

-Ayer conocía a Jessica y Lauren, están tan feas las pobres. – sus brazos se tensaron en mi cintura - Entiendo porque no encuentran una pareja que no les lleve más de 10 años.

-Muero de ganas por conocerlas- una sonrisa burlista se asomo en sus labios.

-¿Así que los celos se han ido?

- Si, - respondió con una sonrisa más grande aun - Para que el caballero que tengo por esposo "insulte" una mujer es porque en verdad está fea.

-Quien te entiende.

-Nadie, tu solo dedícate amarme

-Cada día de mi vida

_¡Malditas palomitas que casi me atoran! ¿Y el divorcio? Cullen dejaste ir tu oportunidad…_

-Somos tan ridículos, nos peleamos y al final terminamos más felices que nunca- comente.

-Es por eso que aun seguimos juntos, somos dos locos que se complementan.

_Loca será tú Fiera, porque yo estoy muy cuerdo…_

Regresemos con Emilie –continuo- . Bebe le debes una disculpa, ella solo quería que estuviera en -ambiente.

-Lo sé amor, iré a hablar con ella.- tome la mano de Bella y caminamos juntos al sofá donde Emilie se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Emilie.- dije.

-Doctor Cullen por favor discúlpeme, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo – me interrumpio

-Discúlpame tu a mí. No fui nada caballeroso contigo. Pero por favor no te expreses así de tus compañeros de trabajo aunque tengas razón al decirlo.

-Tiene razón doctor prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Olvidemos este accidente. ¿Podemos comenzar el recorrido por el hospital?- interrumpió mi esposa.

_Claro, la fabulosa Isabella Fiera Swan tiene que estar en todas las conversaciones importantes…_

.

.

.

-Esta es el área de Maternidad, y a este lado se encuentra el cuarto de- perdí el hilo de la conversación y me quede observado a los bebes recién nacidos.

-Que lindos bebes, míralos Edward.- comento mi esposa.

-Si están lindos, mira esa niña de allá – Señale a una niña que miraba fijamente la lámpara del techo.

-Es linda pero me gusta más ese niño. La manera en como bosteza, es muy tierno.- Un niño de cabellos claros bostezaba mientras dormía.

-Son muy hermosos. El día de hoy nacieron 3 niñas y 5 niños. ¿Quieren entrar a verlos?- pregunto Emilie.

-Siii!- chillo Bella.

_Mírala Cullen, está emocionada. Eso puede significar que…_

-Sería tan lindo tener un propio. – Comente. Debía aprovechar este momento de debilidad.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo cortante.

-Míralo que lindo, tiene unos lindos ojitos- el niño mostro unos ojos grisáceos.

-Me gusta más ella- mire de nuevo a la niña, sus ojos abiertos curiosos eran similares a los de Bella, su cabello era de un tono rojizo.

-¿Les gustaría tener niño o niña?- pregunto Emilie.

-Niño- respondió Bella

-Niña- respondí

-Oh vaya, parece que los papas no están de acuerdos, por suerte el destino es el que decide.

_Después de habernos juntado con semejante fiera el destino nos debe una…_

_._

_._

Prepárense chicos, a los leones.- Emilie tenía una mano en la perrilla de la puerta.

Edward estoy nerviosa.- Bella se apretó contra mí.

_Tráiganme mi cámara de video, esto es algo que no volverá a repetirse…_

-¿Por qué amor?

-No conocemos a nadie. Y ¿si no les caigo bien?

-Te amaran Bella

_Ni con tus padres se puso tan nerviosa, aquí hay gato encerrado…_

-Pensé que la etapa de la timidez y nerviosismo ya había sido superada.

_Aahhh qué tiempos aquellos!…_

-Okey, lo admito. No quiero ver a mis rivales.

- ¿Cuáles rivales?- pregunte confundido.

-Jessica y Lauren

-Pero ellas no son rivales para ti. ¿Jacob es un rival para i?

-Noooooo- grito un poco fuerte- deja de ser tan idiota.

-La misma situación que tienes con Jacob es la mía con Lauren y Jessica.

-Entonces debo cuidarte día y noche, porque esas se querrán casar contigo.

_Hahahahhahahahaha me muero de la risa…_

-Eso no me causa gracia. –dije serio. Que un idiota reclame a tu mujer como suya no le hace gracia a ningún hombre.

-Ni a mí. Espérate a que hable con Charlie. El muy traidor se ha escondido de mí- Por el tono de voz de Bella supuse que Charlie estaba en serios problemas.

-Doctor Cullen es el momento de entrar- Emilie nos llamo de nuevo. La puerta estaba abierta, tome un poco de aire e hice mi entrada triunfal con mi brazo rodeando la cintura de mi esposa.

-Bienvenidos- gritaron a coro todos los presentes.

-Doctor Cullen es un placer conocerlo- escuche la voz chillona de una rubia.

Hemos esperado mucho por usted.- Una castaña se acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos.

Todo fue tan rápido, tenía dos mujeres con sus escotes vulgares restregándose contra mi cuerpo , un aroma dulzón que me daban ganas de vomitar, la mirada de todos mis empleados fijos en la escena y por si esto no fuera poco, el brazo de Bella se safo de mi espalda y escuche un golpe fuerte estrellarse sobre el piso.

.

.

.

**No tengo cara para venir… el cap esta aquí. Solo quiero decirles que el fic va a editarse (mas bien corregirse). Los POV conciencia a están ahí listos para enviarse… El problema es q en la U (estoy interna= me blquearon sus rs (donde los miraba) pero se que hemos crecido a 63 (muchas gracias!) Este viernes ire a casa de una amiga para responder todos!. Dejen su review por favor… y a cambio mandare el POV conciencia que prometí. **


	7. Fiesta Parte II

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer… Lo demás es parte de las locas neuronas de Maddy, Ary y una que otra intromisión de Rebeca… XD

**Nota: **_Toda la letra cursiva son los diálogos de conciencia._

_._

_._

_._

Todo fue tan rápido, tenía dos mujeres con sus escotes vulgares restregándose contra mi cuerpo, un aroma dulzón que me daban ganas de vomitar, la mirada de todos mis empleados fijos en la escena y por si esto no fuera poco, el brazo de Bella se soltó de mi espalda, escuché un golpe fuerte estrellarse sobre el piso.

-Edward -chilló Bella.

-Bella amor, ¿qué te pasó? –Me quité los cuerpos de encima.

-Lo siento niña -respondió Lauren.

-Señora Cullen para ustedes -gruñó. Estaba tirada en el suelo, todos los presentes observaban en silencio.

_Así te quería ver fiera… _

-Edward… -hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Amor levántate -mi instinto de caballero medieval quería levantarla y cargarla todo el día, pero conociéndola ese teatro era el que buscaba.

-Me duele el pie -sus ojos se llenaron de agua.

_No le creas, es actuación. Además cayó sentada ¿cómo le va a doler el pie?_

-¿Pero cómo, si…?

-Que me duele el pie -dijo cortante.

_Oh oh mejor cárgala antes de que se enoje. _

-A ver amor yo te cargo -con sumo cuidado la levanté, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-No Edward, con cuidado por favor. –Dijo de manera fuerte para que todos en la sala escucharan- Creo que necesito mi medicina. –Utilizó su voz seductora. Lauren y Jessica que eran las únicas que escucharon abrieron los ojos como platos.

_Una dosis de sexo, estoy de acuerdo contigo querida fieris…_

-Aquí no, espera un poco amor. -Dije en su oído.

-Quiero mi medicina -chilló como niña pequeña.

-Oh mi pobre Bella, ¿te duele mucho? -dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Si bebé -debería prohibirle juntarse con Alice, cada día mejoraba haciendo sus caras de perrito.

-Toma –la bese-, ¿mejor?

-No –respondió mientras batía sus pestañas.

-¿Y ahora? –la besé de nuevo alargando el beso.

-No… –me tomó por la cintura y junto nuestros labios profundizando aún más.

-Bueno creo que es el momento que dejen de besarse, hay gente que quiere conocerlos.-Dijo una furiosa Lauren.

-Si me sueltas te mato Cullen.-Rodeó mi cintura fuertemente.

-Tiene razón señora… Bebé deberíamos guardar esto para nosotros solos –contesté a ambas al mismo tiempo.

_Mírale su cara, se ofendió, la pobre se cree señorita aún…_

-Señorita, señorita –dijo furiosa.

_Señorita de donde… ¡Ja!_

-Doctor Cullen es un placer tenerlo con nosotros. –Dijo por primera vez Jessica.

-El placer es mío- respondí. Vi la decepción en sus ojos cuando le di un simple apretón de manos.

_Me muero de la risa, esperaba que le besaras la mano…_

-Y el mío también, es bueno salir de la cuidad un momento -dijo Bella haciéndose presencia en la conversación.

-¿Ella vive con usted? -preguntó Lauren.

_Nooo, me case con ella solo para compartir mi dinero… _

-Claro que sí -respondí al instante. Se decepcionó nuevamente.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta tan idiota?- Podía sentir la presión de los brazos de Bella sobre mi cintura.

_¿Qué esperabas Bella?, mira quién preguntó…_

-Lo digo porque el doctor puede vivir solo aquí y usted en Chicago. -Respondió.

-¿Quién te dijo que venimos de Chicago? -Esto me estaba molestando, parecía un guerra de fieras.

_Y lo estás querido amigo, sólo espero que gane la fiera mayor, como dice el dicho "Más vale diablo conocido que santo por conocer"…_

-Este… yo… el doctor. - tartamudeó. Bella se puso más furiosa aún, los ojos de los invitados nos miraban desde lejos.

-Mira Lauren déjame decirte que... -empezó Bella.

_Párala antes que termine con Lauren en el suelo…_

-Bella, por favor –la atraje con mis manos a mi cintura.

-Cállate-gruñó-, ésta me va a oír –apuntó a Lauren con su dedo-. Ya sé la clase de jueguitos que haces, y mi esposo no jugará contigo a la enfermera traviesa. Eso es algo que me pertenece únicamente a mí.

_Oh no, el traje de la enfermera se quedó en Chicago, debemos robarnos uno de aquí…_

-Bella –amenacé con voz suave.

-No Edward, ahora no.-Me cortó.

-¿Estás celosa? -se burló Lauren.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír.

_Oh no, su tono burlista solo anuncia una cosa, la guerra ha comenzado…_

-¿Perdón? -dijo una Lauren ofendida. Jessica tapaba una carcajada con su mano.

-Bella ya párale -miré como la gente murmura alrededor.

-Cállate Cullen -su mirada fue irrefutable, clavó sus uñan en mi piel.

-Acéptalo niñita, tiemblas ante mí.

_Lauren pensé que eras más inteligente, por lo visto no tienes instinto de supervivencia. _

-Si tiemblo pero de la risa. Mírate, mírame. Primero tu cuerpo parece gelatina ¿es natural o te lo hicieron? -Jessica ahora no reprimió su carcajada.

-Mi cuerpo no es de gelatina.-Dijo furiosa. Miraba el cuerpo de Bella en busca de errores.

-Tienes como 40 años, ¿crees que mi esposo se fijará en alguien tan viejo como tú?

-Apenas paso de los 30 -Se defendió. Iba a atacar de nuevo pero Bella se defendió.

-Y yo tengo 23, créeme este cuerpo aun se mantiene firme…

-Los años traen experiencia -me devoró con la mirada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo ya tengo 6 años practicando.

-Así… pues…

-Mira Laurel ya me cansaste. Mi esposo no caerá en tus juegos.

-Es lo que tú dices.

-Lauren por favor. –Interrumpí- Le exijo que respete a mi esposa. No querrá que eso se refleje en su currículo.

-Hasta que hablaste Cullen.-Bella me dio su mirada asesina.

_Y a ésta que le pasa, vienes tú de alma noble y la defiendes, mira con lo que te paga. _

-Ya Lauren, deja de hacer tanto escándalo. –continuó.

-¿No viste como me ofendió esta chiquilla? -Me dijo mirándola con desprecio.

-Ella es la esposa de tu jefe.-Dijo Jessica.

-Aprende a respetar Lauren –Bella la regañó como se regaña a un niño pequeño.

-Deja de perder tu tiempo, sabes que el doctor no se fijara en ti.

-Interrumpió Emilie.

-Ay mejor me voy de aquí. ¡Me tienen harta! -Lauren se fue pataleando por la puerta en donde entramos. La silenciosa Jessica la siguió.

-Que mujer tan insoportable. Como se atreve a coquetearla mi esposo. -Bella empezó a revolverse su cabello.

-Ella es así, pero le dejaste muy en claro las cosas. –Ambas soltaron una risotada.

-Yo no veo la gracia. –Las miré serio, la gente de la fiesta nos miraba con disimulo.

-Tú cállate que me tienes hecha una furia.-Con su tacón de aguja pateó mi pie.

_Auch eso duele…._

-¡Podrían haber escuchado los demás!

-Que me importa, yo no me iba a dejar humillar por esa zorra mal ubicada. -Bella arregló su vestido que aún estaba arrugado por la caída.

-Bella –susurré.

-Ahora no, mejor vayamos de una vez.

-No, escúchame primero.-La agarré fuerte del brazo y la arrastré fuera del salón.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? –Retó.

-Me rindo, contigo… ¡No se puede contigo! -Subí mis manos a mi cabello y comencé a jalarlo.

-No te vayas, ayúdame con mi pierna. -Sonrió con burla.

-Por favor Bella tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira.

-Claro, pero la gente no lo sabe así que agárrame y llévame a la fiesta -Rodeé su cintura con un brazo, recostó un poco de su peso en mis hombros.

_Esa es su manera de castigarte. _

-Bienvenidos.-Dijo uno de los doctores.

-Hola doctor. Es un placer verlo de nuevo. –Recuerdé que él fue quien me enseñó la planta el día de ayer.

-Su hijo… anda por aquí. –Pregunté con cautela.

-Si está por el lado de las bebidas –Bella sonrió con malicia.

-Creo que iré a saludarlo –chilló.

-Tú no te muevas -no permitiría que un torpe muchacho flirteara con mi mujer.

_Ese tipo de venganzas no me gustan, ellas es nuestra…_

-Mírame hacerlo -dijo en mi oído. A la vista de todos parecía un beso en la mejilla.

-Si te vas olvídate que me escapo a un armario contigo. -Amenacé.

-Por si no lo recuerdas esa fantasía era tuya, a mi no me vas a chantajear con eso. –Sonrió triunfal.

-Olvídate que tendremos sexo esta noche -No encontraba una amenaza que la detuviera.

-Sorpresa querido, eso lo perdiste al momento en que no me defendiste cuando estaba tirada en el suelo. –Intentó alejarse de mí.

-Espérame, recuerda que tienes tu pie fracturado –utilicé su excusa anterior en su contra.

-Celoso

-Provocadora

.

.

.

-Así que Bella, ¿cómo has estado? -dijo el idiota adolescente hormonal.

_Mira sus ojos, se detienen en los senos de Bella. Son nuestros, nadie más puede desearlos, maldito hijo…_

-Muy bien, disfrutando la vida de casada.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, espero que tu esposo te trate bien. -El muy cínico se la comía con la mirada frente a mí, a MI!

-No se puede quejar, no puede. –Respondí con orgullo.

-Claro que no. Aunque no noto ninguna diferencia, llevamos viviendo juntos 5 años. –Sonreí en respuesta. Toma esa puberto.

-Cada día te pones más hermosa mi querida Bella, Edward eres un chico con suerte. –Bese la frente de Bella posesivamente. Ya me estaba hartando, vi al alcalde comiéndose todos los bocadillos en un rincón. Mi salvación…

-Fue un placer hablar contigo pero debemos ir a saludar al alcalde.-Dije con una falsa lástima. Antes de que él o Bella pudieran decir algo más, la arrastré hacia el rincón.

_Cada día lo odio mas, como se atreve, deberías vestir a Bella como en Arabia Saudita, mejor vayamos a vivir allí, tal vez así le enseñan un poco de sumisión… _

-Buenas noches señor alcalde -saludé con una reverencia.

_Y a ti que te pasa idiota, con una reverencia se saluda a la realeza no a un simple alcalde…_

-Buenas noches doctor Cullen –dijo con la boca llena de comida-, bienvenido –terminó con sacudir las migas de su mano y me la tendió.

-Muchas gracias, -le di un rápido apretón-, le presento a mi esposa Bella.

- Un gusto señor. -Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron, siempre le pasaba eso cuando conocía a un político.

-El gusto es mío bella señorita.-Tomó su mano y la besó.

_Lo que nos faltaba, otro viejo abusivo, genial… _

-Me gustaría hablar con usted unos momentos. –Sabía que dentro de su cabeza estaba planeando un ensayo.

-Adelante, diga lo que quiera -el viejo no le prestó atención, hacia como si la escuchaba cuando en realidad comía otro bocadillo.

_Por el tamaño de su abdomen creo que comida es lo único que ha visto en años…_

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo está en el poder?

-Treinta años aproximadamente -Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eso es mucho, la gente lo ama.-Podía sentir su emoción. Ese era su sueño, ser amada por la gente y trabajar en un lugar público aunque no fuese de alcaldesa.

-Si lo hacen lo ignoro, yo paso en mi oficina todo el día. -Movió su mano restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo ha sobrevivido 10 elecciones? -Preguntó más curiosa aún.

-Aquí no hay elecciones señorita -Contestó. El rostro de Bella se contrajo.

_Esto no huele nada bien…_

-¿¡No hay qué! -gritó. Por suerte la persona más cercana estaba a unos 10 metros.

-Que no tenemos elecciones. -Contestó de nuevo.

-Pero cómo es eso posible, lo que hacen aquí es una violación a los derechos de los ciudadanos. –Estaba indignada, eso era bueno, al menos no estaba furiosa.

-Y ¿quién se cree para decirme esto? -la voz de el alcalde sonaba molesto.

-Escúcheme bien señor. –Lo amenazó con su dedo- Estoy graduada en una de las mejores universidades de el país. He estudiado cinco años de política ¿quién se cree usted para dudar de mi palabra?

-Bienvenida a Forks, aquí todo es diferente. –Yo sabía que esa respuesta la enfurecería aún más.

-Con razón el pueblo parece cien años retrasado en la historia. -Contestó aún más furiosa.

-No permito que insulte a mi Forks -por el tono del hombre comprendí su punto de vista, en una manera retorcida se creía el rey de este lugar.

-¿Su Forks? Discúlpeme pero yo no veo que esto lleve su nombre.-La gente de alrededor empezó a vernos de nuevo.

_Creo que tu mujer será la comidilla del pueblo. Primero Lauren y ahora el alcalde. ¡El Alcalde! Esta muchachita ya no respeta nada…_

-Muy pronto llevara mi nombre, estamos en negociaciones de eso.- ¡Este hombre está loco! Como se atreve a decir eso… peor, enfrente de Bella.

-Está desquiciado, no puede llamar a un lugar por su nombre las leyes lo prohíben.-Podía ver las venas saltadas de Bella en su cuello.

-Lo hare si quiero. –Este hombre me estaba desesperando hasta a mí.

-Vea este hospital, está tan descuidado. No quiero ni imaginar los otros lugares.-Bella señalaba el techo viejo del hospital.

-Deja de pelear amor.-Susurré en su oído.

-Tú no te metas –me dijo cortante.

-A mí no me callas, no soy tu hijo –grité. No estaba enojado con ella pero la molestia que sentía hacia el alcalde se descargó en ella.

-Pero lo pareces -dijo. Usó un tono frío pero pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

_Hoy creo que te pasaste…_

Y para que mi conciencia lo crea, creo que fue más que eso…

-Las condiciones en las que vivimos no son de su incumbencia- continuó.

-Claro que lo son, voy a vivir en este maldito pueblo por tres años.- Bella gritó, sabía que eso era más para mí que para él.

-Acostúmbrese o váyase.

-Con actitud y hospitalidad como la suya van a llegar mucho…

-Señor Price le suplico que se calme - intenté tranquilizar el ambiente. Las personas que estaban a unos 10 metros miraban la escena con atención.

-¿Calmarme yo? Dígale eso a la fiera de su mujer. –La piel pálida del alcalde se encontraba roja como un tomate.

_Oh oh, no lo dijo_

-¿Cómo me llamo? -gritó Bella.

-Creo que usted escuchó muy bien. Pobre nenita quiere a su papi para que la defienda. –continuó burlándose.

_No se atreva, no se atreva._

-Peter deja de molestar a la muchacha.-Dijo una señora jalándole la oreja.

-No te metas Hellen.-Al ver la mirada de la señora se calló.

-Lo siento señorita pero este hombre es muy bruto a veces.-Le dio una cálida sonrisa a Bella. Ella se tranquilizó un poco ante ese gesto.

_A veces, yo diría todo el tiempo._

-Descuide señora, la entiendo. –Respondió Bella con una pequeña sonrisa. – Los hombres nacieron brutos… -La señora soltó una carcajada.

-Me parecen una pareja encantadora, y agradezco mucho su ayuda para con este pueblo. Cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten. -Arrastró al alcalde quien no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

-Muchas gracias Hellen que disfrutes la fiesta.-Bella se despidió con su mano.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuré enojado.

-Cállate Cullen. -Se dio media vuelta y caminó con paso firme.

_Que no era ella la del teatro de su pie lastimado…_

-¿Te peleaste con el alcalde? -la traje hacia la esquina de nuevo y le grité.

-No –usó todo el poder de su sarcasmo-, tuve sexo con su hijo.

-No digas esas cosas, sabes que me irrita. –Me llevé una mano al puente de mi nariz para tranquilizarme.

-Y a mí me irrita que no me defiendas, al contrario te pongas en mi contra.

-No voy aceptar tus arranques de histeria.

-Muy bien, una modelo de esposa es lo que quieres, eso tendrás. Pero ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra. -Bella colocó su máscara de actuación, tomó mi brazo y sonrió como si nada pasara.

-Ves, sigues con tus arranques.-Le dije a su oído.

-No, está bien doctor Cullen será mejor que vayamos a saludar. Me pongo mi collar de perrito o me llevará de la mano.

_La fiera domada, que tentación. Vamos por el collar…_

-Bella – la llamé.

-¿Qué? El doctor no está contento. Lo siento, su esclava hará lo que sea para complacerlo.

-Sabes muy bien que no eres mi esclava.-Dije molesto. No soportaba el hecho de que Bella se sintiera así.

-Tiene razón señor soy su imagen frente a la sociedad, debe ser de una esposa amante, el collar está demás. -Con una mano saludaba a unas soñeras al otro lado del salón.

-Ya basta, no sigas que me desesperas.

-Lo que usted diga mi señor. –Y así pasó toda la fiesta.

.

.

-¿Está furiosa? -preguntó Emilie. Estábamos atrás de la tarima. La fiesta estaba por terminar y debía dar el discurso de agradecimiento.

-No tienes ni idea. Cuando se enoja se pone demasiado terca, incluso ha durado días enteros así.- Revolví mi cabello con impaciencia.

-Perdóneme doctor pero es su culpa. –Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

_Vaya, veo que tu amenaza la tiene asustada…_

-¿Mi culpa?, pero si todo lo que yo hice fue intentar calmarla.

-Sí, ella solo necesita un hombre fuerte que la defienda cuando ella cree necesitarlo y usted va y la regaña. –Levantó su cabeza y frunció el seño.

-Pero si yo… –Me cortó.

-Todos los hombres son iguales, tiene que tener tacto para hablar.-

-¿Tacto para qué? -sabia el arte de tocar el cuerpo pero no las palabras.

-Me extraña que lleven 6 años juntos, a ese paso yo estaría bien divorciada.-Sonrió.

_Dímelo a mi Emilie. Tanto que he luchado y aún siguen juntos._

-Ni se le ocurra darle esas ideas a mi esposa –gruñí.

-No es necesario que se las digan para que lo piense. –Me retó.

-Bella muchas veces me desespera. En Chicago no era así, creo que el clima la tiene irritada.-Intenté defenderla.

_Yo diría que el clima te quitó la ceguera, ésa ha sido así siempre._

-Usted no tiene que decir: _"Bella déjalo ya"_, debe decir: _"Amor olvídalo. No te estreses por algo insignificante, podría darte un dolor de cabeza"_.

-Lo mismo pero en diferentes palabras. -Comprendí.

-Exacto, si la reta, ella le responde pero si le habla con dulzura logrará ese mismo resultado más rápido.

_Wow esta mujer es una sabia…_

-Soy un idiota. En estos momentos no me habla. Cuando nos peleábamos en Chicago ella se consolaba con mi hermana, y luego ella prácticamente me amenazaba de muerte. Nunca llegaba a mayores. – Eso era lo típico en cada pelea.

-Ese es el problema, están acostumbrados a que todo el mundo se meta en su relación y no saben cómo actuar por ustedes mismos. –Puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Pero si llevamos cinco años viviendo juntos.-Claro que sabíamos cómo actuar estando juntos.

-¿Vivían con alguien más? -Preguntó.

-Mi hermana Alice y el hermano de Bella, Emmett.-Respondí.

-Ahí está el problema. No tenían una relación de convivencia ya que dos personas más invadían su espacio personal. No sentían que vivían juntos como pareja, era como tener sexo cada noche sin la necesidad de levantarte a medianoche para irte a tu casa.

-Pero en la luna de miel estuvimos solos un mes.-Contraataqué.

-Es diferente, no tenían obligaciones. Si hacían un desastre en el cuarto, los de limpieza lo arreglaban, pasan todo el día conociendo lugares nuevos, no es lo mismo Edward. –Emilie negaba con su cabeza.

-Traes para psicóloga –respondí en broma.

-En la universidad era el conejillo de indias de mis compañeras psicólogas. –Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Entiendo. Pobre, me imagino que eran terapia tras terapia.-Sonreí por primera vez en toda la fiesta.

-Sí, pero me sirvió en mi vida matrimonial. Y tú haz lo tuyo. No permitas que tu relación de años se arruine en sólo unos días.

-Gracias. En verdad siento haberte insultado anteriormente.

-Un placer jefe. Y no permita que esas zorras hagan enojar a Bella.

-No lo haré. -En esos momentos el ex director del hospital me llamó para que subiera al la tarima.

-Con ustedes Edward Cullen el nuevo presidente…

-Muchas gracias doctor -le di un apretón de manos-. Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes.

-Y el honor nuestro que aceptara. –Dijo Lauren.

_Y esta de donde apareció…_

-Gracias Lauren. –Antes que me abrazara tomé el micrófono y comencé a hablar.- Una semana atrás no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Ahora estoy enfrentando un enorme reto. Espero llenar sus expectativas y hacer lo mejor por la salud de todos los habitantes.

-En mi vida hay cuatro mujeres que son las más importantes. Mi madre que con su ternura me enseñó a tratar con amor a cada enfermo. -Sonreí al recordarla.- Mi hermana Alice que con sus locuras me enseñó a ser paciente… -casi se me escapa una carcajada.

_Si Alice se da cuenta de lo que dijiste eres hombre muerto…_

-Mi futura hija, que con la esperanza de verla llegar un día me hace luchar por un mundo mejor en el cual ella pueda vivir.

_Juro que vi a Bella negar con una sonrisa…_

-Y por último, la mujer con la cual se me es imposible no vivir. Bella amor, ven por favor. –Bella frunció el seño pero se dirigió hacia el escenario.

-Ella que cada día me enseña algo nuevo, corrige mis errores y me alienta a seguir adelante. No quiero hablarles de amor esta noche –el público soltó una carcajada-. Eso es algo que sólo ella puede escuchar…

_Juro que una señora se desmayo allá atrás._

-¿Qué estas tramando Edward? -Dijo con disimulo mientras subía a la plataforma.

-Nada amor nada –Besé su mejilla.

-Eso espero -parecía que sonreía cuando habló.

-No estaría acá si no fuera por ella. –Puse mis manos en la parte superior de sus nalgas. Bella se tensó- Ella se encargó de todo, yo simplemente subí mi culito a un avión

_Culo es mala palabra para los niños idiota._

-Oh perdón -me lleve las manos a la boca-. Disculpen si hay niños presentes. Niños "culo" es una mala palabra no la repitan.

Mi conciencia se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

-Luego del peor discurso que pudieron haber escuchado me comprometo a luchar, cada decisión que haga será para el beneficio de Forks.

-¿Puedo tomar el micrófono? –preguntó Bella en mi oído.

-Adelante -le tendí el micrófono y ella empezó.

-Y este fue mi esposo diciendo un discurso diferente al que le preparé. -Toda la gente se rió.

_Nos puso en vergüenza de nuevo…_

-He crecido toda mi vida en un mundo egoísta. He visto como los ricos se hacen más ricos y los pobres cada día trabajan más para llevar la comida a sus hogares. Mi abuela vino aquí con un sueño. Una chica sencilla que salió de Forks regresó para fundar una escuela. Es probable que muchos la recuerden.

_Tu esposa te está robando el show._

Déjala, se ve hermosa así. Forks es su origen, ella merece todo el respeto aquí…

-Ella logró fundar una escuela que sirvió para beneficio de todos. Ahora mi esposo tiene un sueño, y como él me ha enseñado, trabajaremos juntos para lograrlo. Dos personas no podemos hacer mucho, por eso les pido que por favor lo apoyen en sus proyectos aunque parezcan imposibles. –sonrió, el publico quedó maravillado con su sonrisa, incluso mi conciencia estaba sedada- Muchas gracias –se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. –. Eres un idiota pero estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Swan.-Dijo el doctor.

-Señora Cullen ahora -Respondió. Las mujeres del público soltaron una queja.

-Muy bien, un aplauso para el señor y la señora Cullen.-Nos bajamos del escenario mientras una la lluvia de aplausos no se detenía.

-Mucho gusto doctor, soy Lilian Hale, mi esposo tiene una compañía de automóviles aquí en la cuidad. Si en una ocasión necesita de un transporte con nosotros lo tiene gratis, yo también quiero ayudar. –Se acercó y nos dio un abrazo a ambos. La señora de unos 40 años de edad fue quien se nos acercó a la salida.

-Yo soy Janet Newton, tenemos una tienda de deportes en la entrada de Forks. Llegan muchos turistas a visitarnos por eso pondremos una alcancía de donación para que puedan depositar sus donaciones, además donaremos un 10% de nuestras ganancias para el mejoramiento del hospital.

-Mi esposo trabaja en una editorial en Seattle, solicitaremos una donación de libros para la escuela.-La lluvia de donaciones no paraba, unas secretarias tuvieron que apuntar todo.

-Lo ves amor, tienes el don de conmover a la gente. Conseguiremos muchas donaciones eres la mejor. –Le besé su frente.

-Alto ahí Cullen –puso una mano en mi pecho cuando me dirigía a sus labios-, con unas palabras bonitas no lograrás mi perdón.

-Bebé perdóname, estuve hablando con Emilie sobre nuestra situación, reconozco mis errores y prometo cambiar. –Bella arqueó la ceja.

_Usa el toque, usa el toque del tacto o como se llame…_

-Soy un idiota, y lo peor es que no sé cómo controlarme. Tu eres tan perfecta y…

_Tampoco exageres…_

-Y yo tengo miedo de no estar a tu nivel. Actuó de manera impulsiva. Perdóname por favor amor, no me importa si no vuelvo a dormir contigo en mi vida, con una sola sonrisa tuya viviré feliz el resto de mi vida.

-Desde cuando eres tan empalagoso.-Soltó una tonta sonrisa.

_Ya cayooooooooooooooó._

-Desde que descubrí que a mi mujer le gusta que lo sea. -Le di un suave beso en los labios. Pensé que se apartaría pero respondió con efusividad.

-¿Quién dice que me gusta?- arqueó su ceja de manera juguetona.

-Vamos Bella, no me arruines el teatro de marido romántico. –La bese de nuevo.

_Ok lo admito, extrañaba besarla…_

-Lo siento bebé, eres un tontito pero te amo.-Ahora fue ella la que se acercó para besarme.

-Yo también lo siento mucho. – Dije antes de juntar nuestras frentes y besarla.

_Ves te lo dije -_otra voz diferente habló en mi cabeza.

¿Pero qué demonios?

_Hola Edward, soy tu conciencia femenina. Ahora vendré a ayudarte porque ésta -señaló a mi conciencia ¿"masculina"?- que tienes por conciencia es la culpable de todos tus problemas._

_Oye ¿tú quien te crees? Este es mi territorio, largo._-Mi conciencia "masculina" saltó enojada. Observé a Bella hablar animadamente con unas señoras. Por suerte no estaba cerca.

No puede ser estoy más loco todavía. Tal parecía que lo dije en voz alta, ya Bella dejó su charla y me miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué dijiste bebe? -se acercó a mí. Me abrazó posesivamente.

-Que estoy más loco cada día –dije.

-Espero que de amor -dijo con una de sus famosas sonrisas tontas.

-No -sus ojos se abrieron como platos-, de amor y pasión por la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del planeta. –Me acerqué y besé de nuevo sus suaves y carnosos labios.

_Aay que romántico _–susurró la conciencia femenina.

Dios no me acostumbraba a esto, necesita ir con urgencia a donde un psicólogo.

_Eres un debilucho _–gritó mi conciencia masculina-. _ Auch _–se quejó cuando la conciencia femenina le pegó con un pescado. Un momento ¿de dónde diablos sacan todo eso?

_Con Edward y Bella no te metas, ahora no estarás solo Edward– _apuntó a mi concienci_a masculina- Ahora tendrás a alguien quien ponga quieto a éste estropeador…_

.

.

.

-Qué locura de fiesta, y no pudimos irnos a un armario. –Bella me quitaba toda mi ropa. Llevé mis manos al interior de su camisa y besé su cuello.

-Estás castigado amor -murmuró en un gemido.

-Pero yo… –hice mi puchero "made in Alice".

-Nada, te perdono lo de la fiesta, pero el castigo siempre se mantiene -Fue hacia la cama y se puso su horrible suéter para el frío.

_Recuérdame quemarlo _–gritó mi conciencia masculina.

_Por supuesto, esa cosa le quedaría vieja a mi bisabuela- gritó la conciencia femenina. _

-Bella no seas mala -restregué mi erección contra su trasero.

-No Edward, he dicho no. –se metió en la cama y se cubrió por completo.

-Mi amor por favor. –Me acosté encima de ella y seguí besando su cuello.

-Tengo mucho frío Edward, mañana cuando pongan la calefacción prometo compensarte lo de estos días. –Mordió mi labio inferior y se dio media vuelta.

-Pero Bella –rezongué.

-No pongas esa cara, mejor agradece que tengo frío sino te tocaría dormir en el sofá. –Me metí a la cama con ella, Bella se recostó en mi pecho y rodeó mi cintura con una de sus piernas.

_Al menos podremos tocar todo lo que queramos cuando se duerma –_mi conciencia recibió un golpe_- Auch bruja no me pegues._

_Edward es un caballero y no tocará nada… _

_¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Es nuestra esposa! _

La respuesta no podía darla, pero dormir así, rodeado en sus brazos era una gran tentación…

.

.

.

**Hola, solo queremos agradecerles por su paciencia. Sé que nos retrasamos una semana, haremos lo posible por actualizar la otra semana (Yo, Maddy, estoy en mi última semana del cuatrimestre). **

**Esperamos que les guste, la próxima semana habrá acción… ya el pobre de Edward ha pasado mucho en abstinencia. Y con la ayuda de Miss Conciencia todo saldrá mejor. **

**PD: El nombre de conciencia femenina y conciencia masculina es muy largo. ¿Cómo se llamaran? El primer comentario elige los nombres… cuando salga de vacaciones contestare todos sus reviews con los POV Conciencia… **


End file.
